Change for Chaos
by LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore
Summary: Yuffentine Fanfic. New Missions, more of Chaos, relationships strengthen, and hearts open with a new outlook on life. Pointless fic showing Chaos getting less aggrasive and Vincent and Yuffie getting a bond and relationship with one another.
1. Enter Chaos

**My first FinalFantasy/yuffentine fanfic, so please inform me on details from the game so I can get som insight on names of places in the world of FinalFantasy.. I never played the game but my brother did and I got addicted to this couple. I added Chaos in this story because to me he's a great deal of what he is- so I put him into it to make it more fun and enjoyable. I barely get to see any Chaos anyway_._ **

**Summary: AVALANCHE is on another mission to save the people around them, and so goes on their adventures. We all know Yuffie gets paired up with Vincent because the others are sure he can deal with her the longest.. and Yuffie can deal with Chaos's outbursts when fights break out. Chaos isn't that bad once he gets to know you, but Yuffie thinks it is annoying. Vincent and Yuffie get closer to one another as the mission conitinues and Chaos gets a bit soft for Yuffie. Can a demon have a sense of security and humor?**

* * *

To tell you the truth I have not a clue what had just happened to get me in this predicament, yes you heard me right, predicament. Fancy word, ain't I right?

Anyway back to what I was telling you before I was rudely interrupted by myself.

I guess I could start by saying it all went really fast, like one minute it was all fine and flipping dandy, the next minute death decided to come and take a visit. Isn't that sweet of him? Because it's freaking annoying when he does.

Well as you already know I seem to get paired up with Mr. Brood himself when Chocobo head sends us out on missions- yes I know we already saved the world, let me finish- and when a strange thingy popped up he just had to drag EVERYONE together and make us work our butts off AGAIN. So off AVALANCHE went saving the world again from something. But if it will get Godo off my back I'm willing to do anything, even spend my time with Mr. Brood.

Mr. Brood- I mean Vinnie McBrood Valentine and I were walking through a random forest in search of Red, which we all know is a difficult task at times. We mostly walked in silence, I mean if you were with Vinnie you too would get intimidated by him to keep your mouth shut, not that I'm intimidated by him or anything. I was about to say a really funny joke to him when out popped a tail- no not a detached tail, but it was coming out of a bush.

A grin spread out on my face and I grabbed my conformer from my back and started creepy up on the unsuspecting monster.

"Yuffie…" came Vinnie's warning as he watched me with his bright, might I add unnatural, red eyes. Sure he doesn't want me to tamper with something that would later cause a delay, but he never does anything to stop me, what's up with that?!

I quickly shushed him before he would ruin the fun for me and just as I turned around to mess with the odd looking tail I came face to face with a big, and I mean big- larger than my body big, green eyeball. I stared at in shock as the eye stared right back at me.

"Yuffie" Vinnie started again but this time I heard the click of his Death penalty snap to life, and I knew that I shouldn't be where I was at this very moment- but how could some one let this oh so precious opportunity slip through their fingers without a scream? Not me.

"Vinnie, help me!" I screeched scrambling backwards as an eyelid slid down and back up from the eyeball and when I was at a safe distance, which means close to Vinnie and his gorgeous flapping red cape, I saw what my staring partner really look like. A huge, prehistoric, lizard- also known as a dragon by many- but I'm not many are I?

This giant Lizard had wings too! Giant ole holey wings that were swinging like a fish out of water above him- wait no, he was just taking off to eat us.

"GO AWAY YOU BIG IGUANA!" I shrieked flailing my arms everywhere until I managed to send my conformer flying towards it's head- but no, Lavithian must hate me because my dang weapon bounced right off of his scaly skin!

Vinnie's death penalty barked out a bullet and even that didn't stop the giant Iguana's rampage!

I was the one that took action seeing that this stupid overgrown iguana wasn't going to be stopped so easily and shoved Vinnie out of the way as I jumped the opposite of him to avoid the snapping mouth that barely grazed my skin. Yuck, I think the stupid Iguana slobbered on me..

I'm gonna skip through what happened next because it was mostly Vinnie and I running for our lives from the never ending rampage of the slobbering iguana- he must have been hungry if he kept up this chase for two hours straight.

Then we came to a stop. Literally.

"Aw, shoot" I cried looking at the sky scaling ivory wall in front of us. Who knew a forest had walls. I looked over at Vinnie to at least see some sort of emotion on his face but to my utter disappointment I only could find a bit of exhaustion on his face. Dang vampire. "What now, Vinnie?" I asked him stomping my foot down as I heard the beating of those damn forsaken wings of that dang slobbering iguana.

And of course all I get is the rising of his strangely perfect eyebrows and another click of his death penalty. Does that thing ever run out of bullets? I mean don't get me wrong I love that it doesn't run out in situations like these with an iguana-

Speak of the devil, here is that dang forsaken iguana with his slobbery goodness.. Yuck.

"Yuffie, run" was all Vinnie said before his death penalty barked loud enough to leave me deaf for a minute or two, but it wasn't enough to keep me at bay and ignore Vinnie's request and went charging at the iguana with conformer in hand.

"TAKE THIS!" I sang throwing the conformer fight at one of his huge eyes and managed to skim part of it's lens and make him jerk back in surprise, enough to give Vinnie the perfect shot to it's other eye.

That was when it went super speedy. The iguana suddenly bellowed loudly and fire came out of it's mouth, along with another surprise which was it's little dining partner, a red iguana.. Vinnie and me fought bravely let me tell you, but we ended up at the ends of our ropes and found ourselves backed up against one another with weapons worn and used. Did you know that iguana's kinda danced when their about to eat the living hearts out of people? It was quit amusing but I didn't want to spoil their stalling mood, I was enjoying that part.

And then what do you know, out of the blues Vinnie stumbles forward and faints- FAINTS!

"Vinnie, come on this isn't the time for vampire naps, we have two guests waiting to get their fill" I stated through gritted teeth as I watched both of the iguana's eyes go wide in hunger. "Vincent!", you know when I use his full name that I'm serious and I'm like totally serious- I do not feel like becoming dinner for two lizards.

I quickly bent down ignoring the lizards momentarily to shake Vinnie's still body, nothing worked though and I began crying out his name getting louder and louder as the lizard's footsteps neared us. Then his body began to shake beneath my fingertips and he changed..

"Chaos" I choked out my eyes jumping to the two lizards that stopped with the change in one of their lunches, "come on Vinnie, not now, I know how much Chaos would love to come out and be my savoir but this isn't an enemy that's going to replenish his need". But nothing worked, he continued to jerk around until he stilled with his appearance changed into the one and only Chaos.

He jerked forward in a sitting position before letting out a animalistic roar that made me cringe backwards and onto my butt, covering my ears desperately trying to block out the high pitched sound and hiding my face in my knee's to keep them from seeing the un leading slaughter.

If one of the AVALANCHE asked me if I was spooked by Vincent I would laugh in their face and say, "Vinnie's my best friend, he's supper nice to me!", which is the truth no matter how little emotion he shows to me, it's better than the scowling looks he has around the other members. Now if they asked me how I dealt with Vincent changing into chaos while I was partnered up with him my answer would be, "I just let Chaos blow his steam off, I am like his cheerleader so he pays me absolutely zero attention as long as I'm not in his way, and them poof- there's Vinnie sleeping like a baby!" This is mostly true because Chaos gives me almost as must attention as his main targets… he ticks me off to no ends. He Mocks ME!

I was suddenly disconnected from my mental babbling when everything went dead quite… Where was Chaos?

"Boo" came a raspy, almost throaty demonic, voice that had a hint of Vinnie in it. My response was me scared poopless and jump back away from the voice and look up. "Weak, fragile, human- why is it always you I emerge to?" came his disgusted but amused laugh. There Chaos stood in all his freaking mocking glory- I swear if I didn't know better I would think he liked mocking me more than wanting to kill me.

"Can I have Vinnie back, bucko?" I joked lightly with my hands up in the air and backed away from the demonic being.

"What, my company isn't pleasant, human?" Chaos laughed spreading his wings out and stalked towards me.

"Vincent!" I squeaked as a claw grabbing my arm and I was thrust into the air under the arm of the unforgiving demon.

" Relax, human, you are too damn precious to my weak host to kill.." Chaos went on and on drowning me with useless talk about how he hated humans and couldn't wait until he could get out of Vinnie's body and do a bloody dance. See what I mean? Every time this happens! It's like he aspects me to be his personal therapist as I watch him go on a murdering rampage until his hatred runs out.

Did I mention he rambles longer than me?

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any thougts or commetns for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


	2. Affection?

**Onward to the nest chapter! Once again I have no idea names of destinations so I need some help on that.. Chaos is a bit out of character, sorry :D READ ON~**

* * *

Some people think of luck as a charm, a way to get around the bad stuff in life and be happy. Some people think you have to have a four leaf clover others say you have to have a key chain. Well, I have all of those things and what do you think it got me? Super, duper, evaaaal, bad luck!

You would think after flying off steam and rambling off death sentences that our winged devil Chaos would run out of hatred to live off of and turn back into our favorite Vinnie Valentino. But of course he just HAD to find some more trouble to get involved into. And you may ask what trouble that might be, well I will gladly tell you with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"You Freaking, idiotic, dummy bear head! How did you manage to find more of those slobbering Lizards!?" I screeched as miniature replicas of the two Lizards came flying into view behind us and more angry than ever. I wasn't angry just at the two flying Lizards for trying to eat us AGAIN, I was also angry for making Chaos have an excuse to stay in the world a bit longer.

"Shut your puny mouth, human, before I gladly close it for you" Chaos growled before he dove out of the sky towards the upcoming ground, jolting me closer to his side to gain more speed. Of course I screamed my head off like the good little girl I am and, despite my buddy saying to keep my distance, I clung to Chaos's form for dear life.

"We're gonna die!" I cried closing my eyes as a feeling of motion sickness kicked in.

"WE?" Chaos laughed digging his arm further around my waist as we were jerked backwards, I presume it was his way of warning me that we were about to land- how considerate of him. "Surely it is you who would die".

And then I was so lightly dropped to the rocky ground. Jerk.

"Now stay, mortal, while I deal with our 'guests' as you put them" Chaos laughed and his voice echoed off into the distance.

I hesitantly plopped one of my eyes open and I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Glad all the air stuff was over for now, now I can actually think straight without Chaos's rambling or Vinnie's silence.

That gets me thinking, and it probably had you thinking too, have you noticed that both Chaos and Vinnie might be living in the same body, theoretically, but they are total opposites of one another.. Bipolar much?

Now where did that mellow brained, mocking, demon go to?

I got up on wobbly legs and once I steadied myself I put a hand to block the now retreating sun from my eyes. Just as my vision started to adjust to the lighting something wet dropped on my nose.

"Is it raining already?" I asked going cross eyed to try to look at the substance now trickling down my cheek. I stiffened out and my stomach clenched in disgust when I figured out what landed on my face. Blood, purely black blood the shined darkly in the setting sun. "EW!" I yelled flailing around trying to get the liquid off of me unsuccessfully.

"CHAOS!" I shrieked rubbing my arm to my face to try and rid of the substance. EW. EW. EEWWW! I knew it had to be Chaos's doing, I just know it! That gummy bear head just head to go on and kill those Lizards right in the space above my head. Meany pants.

Just wait until I get my hands on that demon, ugh, the nerve of that guy! And I don't care if Vinnie corrected me in the past saying, "He is not a man, Yuffie, Chaos is a demonic being", I can call gummy bear head whatever pleases me!

"What are you screaming for, Human?" Chaos's voice growled making me almost jump out of my skin. I jerked my eyes in his direction, and what do you know, the evidence is all over his body- literally. There was that same oopy black blood splashed all over his armored-dead-decaying-whatever-skin-body just like the droplet that was now smeared across my face.

Instead of answering him a screamed in frustration and stuck out my tongue at him, stomping my feet while doing so.

"Pathetic, Galian can throw a better imitation of a temper tantrum than you" Chaos mocked bitterly.

"You are sooooo very annoying!" I barked in annoyance, he's mocking me! He used to say I was the one acting like a child- dang gummy bear head hypocrite…

"Well?" Chaos asked suddenly without any amusement or humor in his voice making me restrain all my anger to look at him straight in the eye like no other AVALANCHE could ever do. His eyes were on my face, not looking at me in the eye but on the blood that he so conveniently allowed to drop on me. "Are you hurt, weak Human?".

I blinked. Well, who was expecting that because I sure the heck wasn't. Was he actually concerned about me or just giving his acting skills a shot- because if it is than man he should be in the acting biz.

"Answer me" Chaos commanded his eyes finally meeting mine and I saw that his gold eyes held general curiosity.

"I'm fine" I stated crossing my arms and jutted my lower lip out to lighten the mood up, "but you just had to kill right above my head and get Lizard blood on my face!".

"Human's" Chaos sighed lowering himself to the ground as if in exhaustion- his hatred ran out I suppose meaning he was being dragged back into Vinnie's conscience, "I will never understand you, nor will I ever want to".

"Tell me about it" I grumbled feeling safe enough to approach the relaxed demon and take a plop down in front of him a few feet away, "tell everyone I said hi".

"I pity you, Human" Chaos mumbled before his form decapitated and I found myself blinking at Vinnie who was once again oblivious with what had happened and was sleeping.

Note to self: make sure you tell Vinnie not to sleep during fights.

I crawled next to his body and poked his cheek lightly, and after I repeated this action many times over I came to the conclusion that he wasn't waking up anytime soon. I peered up at the now dark sky and sighed.

I was going to have to drag his body all the way to a safe spot where we weren't out in the open to become a real meal for yet another overgrown Lizard.

"Well, sorry Vinnie Poo, but me dragging your body somewhere ain't gonna be pleasing to you" I sighed as I started maneuvering his body so he was lying on his stomach- yes I know it is odd but let me continue- hesitantly I shoved back his red cloak and awkwardly put my hands under his arms and hosted him up towards my own body.

"Geez, Vinnie, you look all skinny but you sure do weigh a ton" I complained to the deaf ear and shifted his weight so that his head rested on my neck and my arms had a firm hold on him then off I went walking backwards trying to find a hide away.

His head lolled closer to my neck and I could feel his warm breath tickling my ear, heat traveled up to my face as I muttered, "I know you've told me hundreds of times, Vinnie, but please don't bite me!"

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or suggestions for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


	3. Wacked

**Hello again, big shout out to Spludge81, I owe alot to you! There is a twist at the end, future warning! READ ON~**

* * *

"Yuffie.." was the first word out of Vinnie's mouth when he FINALLY woke up after a full day of sleep.

Well I feel very special, let me tell you that, I would say he has said my name more times than all the other AVALANCHE member names put together! Nawk, nawk, nawk…

"Mornin' sunshine!" I beamed happily as I bounced to his side with a wide grin covering my face, "thought you'd never wake up- even after I lugged you extra painfully across rocks!".

".. What happened?" he asked sitting up slowly, like one of those super models without the wind blowing their luscious hair everywhere, though Vinnie did have the hair for it and he would look super del-

I blushed despite myself as I quickly stopped myself from saying what I was about to say, and to make things worse Vinnie's perfect eyebrow arched up in question meaning he noticed my probably red face.

"uh.. Well" I laughed nervously scratching the back of my head and averting my eyes to the top of the cave I had put us in for shelter, "you know, this that, Lizards came a-swoopen' down and knocked you out and I was like 'AH!' and the Lizards were like 'ROAR' and I went like 'GET AWAY!' and then he said 'PUNY HU-" I stopped myself again this time rambling outside my head. I gulped and fidgeted under Vinnie's gaze.

I so hope he didn't catch what I was about to say because if he did then he would know who that quote came from and then he will be mopping around thinking that Chaos did something horrible to me and go beat himself for it and I'll be all like the both Chaos and his therapist for life! I shuddered at the thought.

"Are you hurt, Yuffie?" Wow, a full sentence, sounds oddly familiar though.. Where have I heard that..

"Are you repeating yourself? 'Cause I swear Vinnie, if your having a mental problem forming in your compact brain making you relapse yourself than I'm sooooo not going to be there to be blamed 'cause I ain't the cause-" I started rambling again to try and get him off topic and start another silent game with me.

"Yuffie, what did chaos do?" geez, maybe there is something wrong with Vinnie after all, two complete sentences in less than a minute- ain't I lucky to be the witness off it. If only I could be Chaos and hear him say complete, though complicated, sentences in his head all day.

I cleared my throat and my head and met Vinnie's crimson gaze, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Did I hurt you?" Vinnie asked his gaze weakening dramatically- wait how did he go from saying Chaos did something to himself doing something?.. He is confusing, "Yuffie, I am sorry" geez, now he's apologizing?

My eyebrow twitched, "You didn't hurt me, got it Valentine? Nothing happened and I have no clue what your saying about me being hurt- I'm perfectly all good, though you need stop making yourself depressed all the time, it gets annoying you know- both of you are annoying, geez each time I think about it you seem to be the more annoying one without even trying to be…" I need to control my rambling sessions, I bet people are asking about me sanity by now.

"Yuffie" he called out making me snap my eyes back to his, "you have blood smeared across your face…"

"Oooh" I exhaled in realization, I guess I was so absorbed babysitting Vinnie that I had forgotten to clean my face of that muckiness, "oopsy, forgot to clean that off- you didn't hurt my- your ego might have, but that is beside the point- any who it's those dang Lizard's fault, they just had to be right above me-" rambling again.

"Can you explain to me what happened when I blacked out?" Vinnie asked rubbing his forehead. Am I that annoying? I don't think so, I just try to lighten the mood up.

Wait, why is Vinnie asking so many questions? He never asks so many questions after a Chaos moment. Why is it he needs to know? I mean sure he asks if I'm okay and all but he doesn't push to know what happened while he was out.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I suddenly snapped without realizing it- Chaos was probably telling Vinnie all kinds of lies! That is why Vinnie is asking so many questions, Chaos is freaking messing with his head- now I have more of a reason to strangle his already dead-like body to a second death.

Vinnie's eyebrows went down slightly and he suddenly became distant- Ah-ha! So Chaos IS talking to him, Vinnie gets this look every time he is having a chat with that gummy bear head, and he told me so himself.

"Don't you go lying your butt off Gummy Bear Head!" I grumbled jumping to Vinnie's side and put my ear to his ear to try and see if I could hear the little conversation they were having. I felt Vinnie immediately stiffen by my close contact with him and I'm pretty sure I heard him hold his breath.

"Yuffie?" Vincent asked in question of my doing, he didn't deny my contact so I suppose he isn't mad, just shocked.

"He's talking about me, isn't he?" I asked jutting my bottom lip out at him and puffing my cheeks out. Chaos is probably enjoying his little ability to talk to Vinnie any time he pleases! I really want a piece of him now! "Well you know what, Gummy Bear Head? Go eat yourself" I really didn't mean to say all of this into Vinnie's ear but I felt it was the only way to get my point through to Chaos.

"What happened?" Vinnie demanded his eyebrows pulling down in confusion.

"Gummy Bear Head almost gave me air sickness and just had to do his dirty work right above my head!" I huffed turning my body so that it was facing Vinnie and I crossed my arms, "and I know he's mocking me".

I'm not sure but I was pretty sure at that moment I saw Vinnie's lips lift in the corner and his whole body shake a bit, like he wanted to laugh himself. That little traitor! He was laughing at me just like Chaos, well let me tell you Mr. Brood karma is gonna get you good- because I'm always sneaky!

"Can we go please? I'm starved and need a shower" I whined leaning into Vinnie and sniffed his cloak, wrinkling my nose when I smelled the Lizard's blood on him- heavily, "you need a shower to, Vinnie, phew" I held my nose and fanned the air in front of me to bid the bad smell away.

"… Thank you, Yuffie"

I blinked in surprise and after a moment a grin broke through my face. HA! Score two for Yuffie Kisaragi!

"What are friends are for, Vinnie" I laughed ruffling his glossy model hair, then ignoring the way he averted his gaze in discomfort I added, "though Gummy Bear Head owes me an apology!"

_Like that would ever happen, Human!_

"AH!" I screeched flailing backwards onto my bum and staring wide eyed at Vinnie. Did I just hear Chaos's voice in my head? Oh god, something's wrong with my head? "did you hear that Vinnie?"

Only his eyebrow spoke his question, but I was too shocked to scold him.

_Look at her, Host, tell me she needs help now!_

Vincent's lips went down in disapproval and his eyes zoned out again- was I hearing what Chaos was saying to Vinnie?

_You are too protective of her, Host, I didn't even say anything __**bad**__ about the Human._

Okay if I am hearing Chaos reply to Vinnie's thoughts than why am I hearing it now and not when Vinnie first had a blank out with Chaos when he woke up?

"Did you do anything odd… you know while you blacked out?" I asked not willing to admit to Vinnie that I really might be hearing Chaos in my head.

Vinnie didn't answer me, possibly meaning he was still talking to Chaos.. Does he talk that long? I mean the time when Vinnie talks is only about a second long each time.

_I didn't touch her, she was obedient so there was no need to direct my violence at her- those mingled brained dinosaurs are what ticked me off…_

Interesting, don't you think?

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


	4. Behind meanings

**Next chapter continues! I got three reviewers now! Thank you so much, I owe all three of you this chapter! READ ON~**

* * *

"LIZARDS!" I exclaimed flailing up my arms animatedly, "they went swoopen down about to take a big munch out of my awesomeness when Vinnie saved me!". Vinnie and me had stopped by a bar to rest, and to say the least we had a crowd asking us how we got the way we looked like- well what I looked like and what Vinnie smelled like. I being me went on telling that awesome tale!

Vinnie on the other hand was sitting beside me all quiet and Broody as always was just listening to me. I still hadn't gotten over being able to hear Chaos, so it was kinda hard ignoring him to make sure Vinnie didn't suspect anything. ANYTHING.

"What happened next?" I drunken man, possibly in his mid 40's, asked leaning in a bit too close across the table to where I could smell the liquor on his breath. I was still too young to drink, and even if I wasn't, so my stomach churned in distaste when I smelt it. It got stronger and stronger as the man leaned in, but I soon realized it wasn't out of suspense from my story but out of personal space.

I leaned back in disgust and out of the corner of my eye I saw Vinnie angle himself closer to me, his red eyes piercing through the drunken man who became aware of it and gulped in fear before snapping back into his original place. Phew, close call, owe you big Vinnie.

I immediately snapped back to try and lighten the mood, "then I had to drag Vinnie over here all the way back to the towns edge because he was all worn out from the fight- THE END!". I clapped my hands to signal the end but every one of the drunken fools the had crowded near didn't move an inch, "HELLOOO? I said "THE END" this is the part where you clap and go somewhere else".

Vinnie cleared his throat and all eyes shifted to him, going into discomfort when they saw him.

_Lust filled humans, let me out host! See what they have to stare at after I get my claws on them!_

Did Chaos say lust? I shifted my eyes unwilling to eye the men in front of us and they all had a beer in hand, eyes dilated and all. No wonder it stank over here, I thought it was just Vinnie.

_Why don't you, Host? The girl doesn't need to be raped.._

"Let us go get a room, Yuffie" Vinnie finally spoke up snapping my gaze up to him and I automatically smiled. Vinnie is a frowny person- he needs smiles and barely anyone gives it to him, I want to make him actually smile, a real one.

"Whatever you say, Vinnie!" I sang jumping greatly out of my seat and hurriedly latched myself to his clawed hand. Sure I might show it all the time, but I'm scarred sometimes. Yes, I know, Yuffie Kisaragi scared? Right. No matter how hard I wan to deny it, I am scared of those men in front of us.

_See, Host?! The human is even frightened! Now let me out to rip their heads off!_

"Come on, Vinnie, I'm pooped!" I fake whined hugging his clawed arm closer to my chest and tugged him towards the exit. After a hesitation he let me drag him forwards, but it wasn't only him that followed me. Our whole groupie followed. Subconsciously my grip tightened on his claw.

_LET ME AT THEM!_

"Sorry, guys, shows over!" I yelled over my shoulder in distress and tugged at Vinnie's arm faster but he suddenly stopped dead in his spot, "Vinnie let's go" I ground out trying to make him move but he wouldn't budge.

"Get us a room, Yuffie, it seems I have left my weapon at our table" another full sentence out of Vinnie. I looked up in shock and gulped in unease when I saw his eyes- they had a hint of gold in them, "I will be back quickly".

"Come on, Vinnie, I'm worn out!" I begged tugging on his clawed arm urgently. I looked behind us and sure enough there was our little group standing with wide eyes, some laughing some cursing. It reminded me of Cid for a moment but I quickly shoved the thought out of my head. Cid could be.. Rude at times but he doesn't go this far, not even close.

"Please, Yuffie" Vinnie sighed but I heard his voice darken and his hand twitch toward his gun that I knew he hadn't forgotten.

"No, Vinnie, their drunk" I stated jerking his arm harder than before and finally was able to make him start walking again, "see, all is good" I sighed in relief.

"Where you going, pretty Lady?" One of those drunken men sang out ending with a burp.

My eyebrow twitched and I grounded my teeth, this time it was Vinnie that gripped my hand.

"What did you call me?" I growled my fists tightening. I swear if they call me Lady again, I'm sure as heck gonna rip their heads off.

"Pretty Lady" one laughed and my eyes immediately snapped to him. A late twenty year old, blue eyes and brown hair with a drink in his hand.

"Your DEAD!!" I screamed jumping at him but my body swung in the opposite direction I wanted it to go, "Vinnie let me go! He called me a Lady! THE NERVE".

"Later, Yuffie" Vinnie sighed as he shifted my weight on his shoulder once more before exiting the bar. I pounded my fists on his back and managed to throw a rainbow of curses at the drunken fools before I was out of seeing range.

_HA! What do you know, the Human does have a bad side to her._

".. I don't look like a girl that might be called 'Lady'.. would I Vinnie?" I asked finally relaxing in Vinnie's surprisingly gentle hold, "I mean, I'm not that old looking". Really, I'm only what, nineteen?

"You have nothing to fear, Yuffie" Vinnie chuckled his whole frame moving with it. Wow, what about it, I'm getting Vinnie closer to that real smile.

We fell silent for awhile and I slowly slumped in weariness against Vinnie's back. He is really soft, never really noticed until right now- his cloak still stunk but other than that I could sleep on him without a problem.

I started getting board as time went on so I started playing with Vinnie's cloak and my eyes wondered to the scene around us tiredly. People were staring at us wide eyed. I yawned very tiredly and waved at them with a grin, their eyes went even wider and they hurriedly scurried away.

"What's with them, Vinnie?" I asked putting my attention back on his cloak.

_She's delusional, Host, she didn't leave your side while you were out and didn't get any rest._

"How much sleep did you get, Yuffie?" Vinnie asked picking up his pace slightly.

"Plenty" I lied smoothly. Okay so what if Chaos was actually telling the truth? I didn't need Vinnie getting all depressed over me.

"We're almost there, you can rest" Vinnie said softly, patting my back.

"You're sweet, Vinnie, real sweet you know that?" I yawned patting his back affectionately and this time his body seemed to relax rather than stiffen up at the contact. I closed my eyes and I was over swam with sleep, "night Vinnie..".

"Goodnight, Yuffie" Vinnie murmured so quietly I barely heard him.

_You do love her, how sweet and sick at the same time, Host._

"How.. Sweet of you" I muttered groggily and hunched closer to his warmth, "sweet".

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or advice will be greatly appreciated!_**


	5. welcomed

**Sorry couldn't help but post another chapter XD I love this story. Should I add some Vincent save Yuffie fluff in the next chapter? READ ON~**

* * *

You would think after being so exhausted you would have a great sleep, ones without dreams that might haunt you when you wake. But like I said, Lavithian must despise me. Right after I fell asleep comfortably on Vinnie's back I started dreaming. Dreaming about my mother's death.

It started off real nice, I won't lie, it was of my time I spent playing with my mom before Sephiroth came along and killed her. All the AVALANCHE members think I forgot the time I spent with my Mom and the day when I saw Sephiroth kill her- I remember it clearly. Me and my Mom were playing tag, screaming and laughing.

Then it went bad. Blood was hurled at my face and Mom's face went into shock and then black. I saw the sword sticking out of her chest and Sephiroth's blood splattered smile. The scene flickered and there stood Arieth. Her smile was sweet and friendly, she had her hand out stretched towards me in welcome- the first time I met her. Another flash and there she stood hunched over with Sephiroth's sword through her, just like Mom.

Blood. Blood. And more blood.

"NO!" I gasped jolting forward and started choking on the little amount of air I was receiving. "NONONONO!". I cried and cried not sure why. Tears flooded my vision but I was able to distinguish white faded walls and a faint light in the far left corner from me. Where was I?

_Host, pick up the pace and ignore the starring Humans, the girl is in hysterics._

I never thought I would say this in a time like this, but I was glad that I could hear Chaos's voice through my screaming. My hands shook as I felt around me and felling a smooth fabric under them, a blanket. I must be in a hotel room that Vinnie picked out.

I bit my lip to try and control my crying but only achieved making my lip hurt- ALOT. I fell on my back and curled in a ball as tightly as I could to hold myself together. I'm acting like a baby, what has happened has happened and I shouldn't linger in the past.. So why the heck did I start dreaming that stupid- BloodBloodBlood- dream?

_Could you go any slower? MOVE!_

My head snapped up when I heard a door knob turn but I quickly buried my face under the covers when I noticed Vinnie's flappy cloak. He didn't need to see me in this state. NEVER. I am Yuffie Kisaragi, single white rose of Wutai, and ninjas DO NOT CRY.

"Yuffie?" Vinnie's voice was so very close I jumped and banged my head on the wall I just found out was right next to the bed.

Owy. Owy. That hurt like a dingo's mouth. My hands flew to cover my head, not just because of the pain but because of shame. Vinnie holds all of his emotions perfectly while I'm over here weeping my eyes out. Great job Yuffsters.

"Are you okay, Yuffie?" Vinnie asked as I felt the bed shift with anothers weight on it, Vinnie's weight. Great now I'm going to make him feel all uncomfortable.

_Does she look okay?_

"I-I'm good" I tried to fake happiness but my voice cracked and I broke down into tears more than before, "Sorry V-Vince bad nightmare". Nightmare, more like a relapse. I never cried after my mother died, I was close to it when Arieth died but I didn't. Why now when all was good?

_If you even think about leaving her, I'll make sure to land you in a sewage pipe next time I get out._

"I-I'm not feeling s-so good, Vince, wh-why don't you go s-so you don't catch it?" I asked hopping that would end his uneasiness. I gasped in shock when two ice cold hands were placed on my forearms and I was pulled into a warm chest- excluding those buckles, they hurt.

Silence settled like it always did, a comfortable one. Even though Vinnie was acting strange and Chaos actually isn't as bad as he is in his appearance I felt at peace, the world stood under me.

"_What's that mummy?_"_ I asked standing on my tip toes but my small hands couldn't reach the pretty rose sitting on Daddies table. I looked up at my mummy to see her smiling down at the flower, "is that for you Mummy?"_

_"I believe so, Yuffsters" Mummy laughed picking me up and sat me on her shoulders, "Daddy must be in a good mood today"._

_"Do I get anything?" I pouted as a bad feeling went in my stomach. Daddy always gets mummy presents while all I get is hugs. HugsHugsHugsANDMoreHugs._

A laugh threatened to bubble up but I held it back so I didn't ruin the moment. My mom always spoiled me but I was too blind to see. Her love is all I really want not any fancy rose or necklace- they mean nothing without emotion. Vinnie is real nice, just like I said. Hugs are good, even though I don't get enough of them now a days without Mom..

I sobbed into Vinnie's chest and balled my fists over his chest. I want those days back, to make myself less selfish.

"Yuffie?" Vinnie's voice was worried but he made no move to move me which I was entirely grateful for it.

"Hugs are nice" I simply stated with a small giggle snuggling into his warmth and smiled.

"..Yes, they are" Wowzers. Didn't expect him to answer.

* * *

" Where the #** have you two been?! Your thirty $**%%% minutes late!" Cid barked as Vinnie and me entered his air ship. Geez, it's nice to see you too, Old man. I stuck my tongue out at him as I passed.

_I swear that human has the filthiest mouth I have ever heard._

I had to suppress a giggle when I heard that, even Chaos has a thing against Cid's foul language. I don't know how Vinnie can be so calm and collect with all of Chaos's talking- he's hilarious! Well maybe it's just me, but hey he's still funny!

"Good Afternoon" Vinnie muttered passing Cid and walked alongside me, "are you sure you're alright, Yuffie?".

_Is 'Vinnie' getting all worried over the Human?. HA!_

"SH!" I shushed him glancing back at Cid to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping on us, "if Cid een hears about what happened he'll never shut up about it- I'll be mocked all my glorious ninja life" I huffed but none the less lightly punched Vinnie's shoulder saying, "thanks for asking though, I'm all good".

_Isn't the human already being mocked?... You are annoying, Host, I once again said nothing bad about **YOUR** precious Human._

Woh, creepy. I glanced up at Vinnie who in return glanced down at me. Our eyes staid locked before I broke it with a grin and skipped ahead. Chaos will be Chaos- annoying Vinnie to death.

"Come on slow poke!" laughed twirling around to face Vinnie, "I want to show the Old Man my new materia!".

"I'M NOT OLD, BRAT!" Cid's high voice boomed making me cackle under my breath.

I could have sworn I saw Vinnie smirk but he quickly dunked his chin under his cloak. Dang. He than started going ahead of me.

"Wait for me, Vinnie!" I cried out running after him before Cid had the chance to catch me.

"YOU BETTER RUN $$!"

_Can you please stop laughing, Host?_

* * *

**Read and Review. Any comments or advice will be greatly appreciated!**


	6. Pirates

**Hello again! I couldn't get this scene out of my head so here it is, though I am poor at writing drama scenes I tried my best. READ ON~**

* * *

"I can not wait until we get off of this evil vehicle" I groaned as I sat down on a crate holding my stomach. I hate flying, hate it, hate it! Apparently Cid can't land anywhere near Cosmos canyon so we have to take those flying boards to get safely down while Cid waits for our call that we found Red. I love flying on those boards it's just that having to be in this flying contraption makes me sick.

Vinnie sat on the crate opposite of me about five feet away spaced out, not talking to Chaos at all or Chaos didn't feel like talking to him. Hope he's okay. I shifted my eyes to my feet to control the tightening of my stomach so I didn't puke on Vinnie or in Cid's airship. He would surely kill me.

"How much longer, Vinnie?" I cried rubbing my temples in frustration. It seems like we've been in this thing for hours even though I know it's only been twenty minutes. I glanced up at Vinnie to see him staring at me, "do I look that bad?"

"No, Yuffie" Vinnie said shaking his head a fraction before meeting my eyes again, "any minute Cid should be giving the all clear".

"Thank Lavithian" I sighed falling back on the crate. Wrong move. Because the crate was so dang small it tipped over with my movements and BAM, "Oh man, OUCH". I curled into a ball and held my head once again. That really, super dooper, hurt, A LOT.

"Yuffie?" Vinnie's voice appeared right above me and I felt something cool lay on top of one of my hands that were cradling my head. Kinda feels nice, "do you need a tranquilizer?".

"No, no, I don't need to be loopy-" I started to sulk down in a rambling fit when I was suddenly interrupted by a loud screeching horn, "AH!" and I jumped on Vinnie, who was caught off guard, and we went toppling to the floor.

There was an awkward silence as I lay upon Vinnie while his hands were gently gripping my hips.

"WE HAVE TROUBLE! GET YOUR $$ DOWN HERE!" Cid's voice rang through the room snapping me out of my frozen state and tried to get off of Vinnie, but I guess combined with air sickness and warmth my limbs felt like Jell-O.

_Too bad, Host, you were enjoying yourself very nicely.. _

"HURRY THE &* UP!" Cid yelled even louder than before making my arm muscles twitch and I landed right back on top of Vinnie. I hope I don't crush him…

_You got your freaking wish, Host._

"COMING OLD MAN!" I screamed back rolling off of Vinnie and jumped on my feet that wobbled slightly under my weight. I looked down at Vinnie with an apologetic smile and offered him my hand while saying, "sorry 'bout that, Vinnie, guess airsickness really is gettin' to me!"

"You are forgiven" Vinnie stated raising his gloved hand to mine and accepted the help. Now that I mentioned it have you ever noticed that when Vinnie's gone everyone else calls his gloved hand his human hand? If you asked me they both look human to me- his sparkling claw is just plain AWSOME!

"Let's go before the old man has a heart attack" I sighed while rubbing my stomach and started to the main deck where Cid should be. I faintly heard the clicking of Vinnie's pointy boots so I didn't have to look back and make sure he was following me.

"Bout time" Cid fumed when we entered the room and simply pointed out the floor to ceiling window in front of him.

"Who.." I gasped at the sight before me. There was a huge airship in front of us, bigger than Cid's, and there was cannons decorated on the sides of it. Blue and gold were its colors and man did it look like royalty, "what's the problem?".

"They are the *&&$%%^ problem, Brat, they want us to surrender our luggage" Cid growled throwing me a dirty look under his gaze. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We.. Do not have anything of importance here" Vinnie hesitantly said making me glance up at him. His eyes were still staring at the scene in front of us and his arms were crossed.

"OF COURSE WE DO, 'VAMP! THEY WANT MY SHIP AND IT'S MEN, MEANING **US**!" Cid yelled in frustration throwing his still lit cigarette on the floor and stomped on it with a sigh, "it's time to ditch you two I'm small enough to out fly that contraption".

"Finally!" I sang grabbing Vinnie's cloak and lugged him all the way to the docking area of the airship, "ready, Vinnie?".

"Always.." Vinnie mumbled as he reached for his board and I reached for mine. Hu, they got lighter than last time we used them.

_They're not going to let us go without a fight._

I looked up at Vinnie weirdly as he zoned out once again. How does Chaos know that? I mean it's not like- Yes it is like he has super hearing. Dang that eval demon.

_A hundred armed men, flight able, with order to kill anyone who tries to escape. Pirates._

"Vinnie?" I asked tugging on his cloak uncertainly, "Vincesters!".

His eyes snapped down to me instantly in alert, "What is it, Yuffie?".

"Me? What about you?" I swatted his arm and crossed my arms while looking up at him. Ugh, he's too tall.

"Pirates" Vinnie simply stated readjusting his board before putting it down to strap it to his feet, "we have to be quick, their order is to kill".

"Of course" I huffed plopping my board down and strapped it loosely to my small feet, "which way are we going again?".

"North" Vinnie stated checking his gun one last time before training his eyes on the exit.

"Got it" I muttered stretching out my still Jell-Oey limbs out. Better pray that Lavithian doesn't want me to die today..

"GET GOING!" Cid's voice shouted to us and the docking door opened letting in strong gusts of wind in.

"WAHOO!" I screamed kicking down on the board to start it and went flying out of the forsaken ship. I grinned when the afternoon sun hit my exposed skin and looked back at Vinnie, "lookin' good, Vinnie!"

Sure he looked totally out of place I the flaring sun because of his skin complexion and dark clothing but he sure looked darn right good in the wind- hair flowing behind him along with his precious cloak and his posture on the board was like a professional's. Put it short and simple he looked smexy.

I blinked a bit dazed at what I was thinking and heat flooded my face. Vinnie's a friend, close one but not… Okay we are really close but he doesn't like me in that way… does he? I mean Chaos said something like that, but he was just messing around with Vinnie, right?

"Yuffie!" Vinnie barked making me look back. Uh-oh, trouble. About ten men on boards similar to ours (but WAY cooler) were following us with these weird shining guns. I like Vinnie's guns better, their less intimidating when you look at them.

"COME AND GET SOME, SUCKERS!" I screamed jerking my shirinken off my back and spun it in my hand. This is gonna be a blast! I shifted my weight on the board and changed my direction heading straight towards our enemy.

_.. She has something wrong with her._

"FIRE!" one of those pirate people shouted and there was a shower of gunshots all around me. I had to shift my weight in every direction just to dodge them and reflect them with my shirinken. I haven't had this much excitement in a couple of months, it feels good!

I dunked under all the fire and came up behind one of the and grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him off of his board.

"Let go!" the stinken pirate guy cried flailing around in the air. Let go? Fine by me.

"Your wish is my command" I sang letting go of his shirt and speed off towards another pirate.

It went on similar to that, Vinnie and me kept at killing the pirates as they continued coming and strengthening in numbers. I know that Vinnie was getting annoyed at the never ending battle and truth be told I was getting sick and tired of this. I wanted it to end so we can find Red and leave, Cid was already gone from sight.

Then something started to twitch inside my arm and itch making me look down at it.

"Damn it!" I yelled jerking the needle out of my arm and glaring at the pirates in front of me. I hope that wasn't a poison or some kind of knock out.

Things started getting slow and my limbs felt heavy and the weary feeling crept into my head. This cannot be happening, I am such a fool! Snap out of it Yuffsters, no need dying on Vinnie now- especially in the air, I would like to die on land thank you very much.

_The girl's slowing down, Host! Get her out of there now._

"Yuffie" Vinnie's voice came out of no where scaring me poopless but I didn't react that way, my body didn't move and the world started falling towards me. I should have tightened my feet more secure on the board now that I watch as my feet slip out of its hold and wind attacks my body.

I forced my eyes to stay open as I heard the blast of a loud gun.. Must be Cerberus, thought I would never see that gun since it was like an antique- no offense Vinnie, you're not old.

_SHE'S GOING TO DIE! __**LET ME OUT.**_

"Vincent…?" I murmured as I heard a huge explosion but was too out of it to look, well something red was blocking my view.

"Please be okay when I wake up" Vinnie's raspy voice whispered so lowly I thought it was the wind and then his face appeared in my line of vision, "Yuffie".

"Hey, Vinnie" I mumbled smiling a bit despite our situation.

"I'm sorry" Vinnie stated wrapping his arms around my body in a tight but comfortable grip, "their numbers keep rising, please forgive this sin". Not again with this sin stuff, Vinnie.

"No.. sin" I managed to say through a tightened throat resting my head on Vinnie's shoulder and snuggled against him. Ha, Yuffie Kisaragi snuggling against Vincent Valentine.

_This time all will die…_

Next thing I managed to see through my vision was a bright light and cold arms shifting me slightly in it's hold. Then I.. went to sleep I guess.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or advice will be greatly appreciated!_**


	7. Coziness is SUWEET

**Heres the next one! Thank you to all my awsome reviewers and Splodge82 for guidance for locations and idea swoppin'! READ ON~**

* * *

"… she didn't see it, don't blame her" Vinnie's voice was ironically the first one I heard through my pounding head. It was the worst migraine I had ever head and my chest hurt just as much.

Where was I? Who was Vinnie talking to?

I tried to open or lift up any of my limbs finding it a pain and a failed attempt. What had been in the stupid needle that pierced me? Probably some poison, this sucked…

"She's a pain in my $$" Cid's voice sighed from a farther part of the room I was probably in, "you two didn't even find the dang feline!". Hey Cid, Screw you, you would have lost your temper with those pirate wannabe's too and end up in the same place I am in right now. Dang hypocrite.

"I apologize, for that" Vinnie's voice spoke up once again and I paid a bit more attention and found that Vinnie's voice was coming from beside me- like literally right beside me ear. Why is Vinnie so close?

_Stop apologizing and just beat sense into the human.._

Oh, hello there, Chaos, forgot about you for a sec', my bad.

"Better get more ice, she's sweatin' like a scoundrel" Cid grumbled under his breath and added a bit of curses under his breath before I heard his heavy boots walk their way out of my hearing range- which let me remind you is very SUPER far because of my AWSOME hearing.

Now, what now? Still can't find a way to move and my chest and head pain is just rising. Plus Cid said I was, and I quote, 'sweatin' like a scoundrel'. Must have a fever. That even sucks more because Doctors blame fevers on your low white blood cells that fight back illness, while with poison you can just blame the dang jerk who injected it into you. So much easier that way.

I struggled to pull my eyelid open but gave up as quickly as I started. I sighed in frustration and started coughing immediately after because of he it agitated my chest. Ugh, it hurt even more just coughing.

"Breathe, Yuffie" Vinnie murmured and I was pulled closer to something warmer, snugglier. It was then that my senses started to clear up, which hurt my head even more though, and I felt that my bodies position wasn't one that would fit in the setting of a flat surface. I was curved into something soft and my head rested on something with a beating heart, which soothed my headache with it's even rhythm.

_Her temperature is dropping, host, maybe you should consider putting her somewhere with sun._

I'm getting colder? Shouldn't it be opposite, since you sweat to release water on your skin to cool it off- see how smart I am? So what is happening? Do I have a fever or somethin' else?

All these questions made my head spin and chest swell up in agony. Lavithian hates me…

_Maybe now is the time to find a cure for the poison, host?_

"Yuffie?" Vinnie's voice was spoken softly as I was shifted slightly and something around me was bound tighter making it warmer. Don't get me wrong, I love the attention and affection given by Vinnie, but I never knew he was that caring, well at least towards me- I thought I annoyed him most of the time.

"How's the brat doin'?" Cid's voice came back into the room and my weight was shifted again, "changes?".

"Nothing" Vinnie stated simply and sighed. Oh Vinnie, I'm just as frustrated as you, so you're not alone.

There was silence as I felt something numbing on my arm I was shot at with that stinking Lavithian forsaken needle. Must be the ice. I coughed every once in awhile in an attempt to break the silence but ended up with my chest hurting even more and Vinnie's posture getting more tight.

Am I the Queen at making Vinnie uncomfortable or somethin'? I always do this to him without wanting to, I feel so bad every time, maybe my mouth isn't such a good thing after all… NO YUFFIE! You must continue being a great ninja, and ninja's respect their attitude, no changing and talking like you regret your whole life, BAD YUFFIE.

"I didn't know you and the brat were this close.." Cid cackled under his breath hearing his boots come near us and I felt his big hands over my forehead- felt a bit nice if it weren't for the nasty smell lingering from it.

"Would you like to hold her instead?" Vinnie asked as his chest vibrated and arms bending taking me closer to a fetal position than a cradling position.

"Hell %$&^ no!" Cid barked a bit too loudly for my likings and made me cringe. Never knew your head could pound this hard, felt like a drill was slowly ending my life. ".. I don't want to take the blame if somethin' happens- besides that was not what I was askin' you damn vampire!". Thanks for your care, Old Man, next time you want a filthy hug you better stay away from me.

"What were you inferring to then, Highwind?" Vinnie asked shifting the ice pack off on my arm and somewhere I couldn't feel it anymore. Ugh, sometimes I dislike your olden day grammar, Vinnie.

"Well.. You know…" Cid grumbled almost mumbling under his breath like he usually does when he was embarrassed, "I didn't know…uh, well don't take it to offense or anythin'-"

"We are close, Highwind" Vinnie stated as I felt his hand replace where the ice pack once laid. Way to go, Vinnie, stand up for our friendship! Score one for Vinnie.

"oh.. Didn't know that" Cid mumbled and quickly cleared his throat, "uh.. Well yeah know, thought she annoyed you all the time..". I do not annoy Vinnie ALL the time, psch, screw you Cid, I'll haunt you whenever I die- which is not soon!

_Wouldn't say that, Host, he might get on to you if you defend her._

"Don't look at me like that, vamp'!" Cid growled with a hiccup, "I jus' didn't know you would actually care for her like you are now..".

"Yuffie is also my teammate, it is my duty to care for her when she is in need" Vinnie stated with a straight voice. Sweet, I'm special, bet he wouldn't do that for anyone else.

"Well would'a do that for me?" Cid bursts out without thinking making me glad I couldn't react or I would be laughing my butt off. I can just imagine Vinnie's face-

_Is the human a Homosexual? Does he want some man to hold him?_

Oh how I was glad not that I couldn't move, chaos cracks me up inside. I should really get him to go to one of Wutai's comedian shows, he would be a super star in no time at all.

"Of course not, Highwind, you are known of my concern when it comes to health" Vinnie stated without any emotion, which in my case would mock Cid a bit.

"I'm your *&^^&*^ driver!" Cid bellowed with a hiss. Ouch, hit a cord their, Vinnie. "You should care for me!"

"I do, it's just I couldn't do anything if you were sick because that is cloud's problem" Vinnie stated smoothly.

It went quiet and I had this itching feeling in my throat and I suddenly could breath a lot better. Air rushed in my throat like the gods were singing for mwah!

"SWEET RELIEF!" I screamed jerking forward only to get light headed and fall down, but with me I continued to let a smile grace my beautiful face. I opened my eyes and saw two familiar faces staring at me with two completely different expressions.

Cid's was the twisted one that cracked a smile with a still burning cigarette in his mouth while Vinnie stared at me with concern shining in his eyes.. Something looked different about him though, hu, I'll figure it out later.

"Nice to see your beautiful faces, boys" I snorted sticking out my tongue at Cid and winked at Vinnie in a attempt to make him smile but didn't see if it worked because I knew he would probably keep it in.

_Well, nice to see your human up and smiling, don't you think Host?_

"The ^%**&(^ Brat is awake, nice to have your pain in the $$ back in reality" Cid laughed ruffling my hair that I know is already a mess.

"Very funny" I laughed and stretched out my now audible limbs out. Somethin' was bound around me keeping me all warm and toasty so I went along and looked down. "Aw, Vinnsters, you're so nice given me your plush cloak and all!" I cooed as I awkwardly hugged me as much as possible seeing his signature cloak around me. It was really sweet considering I now felt the real cold chaos was talking about.

"Getting cozy with the vampire, Brat?" Cid snickered taking a drag out of his cigarette and continued to laugh at me.

I grinned and looked up at Cid. He wanted to play like that? Well I ain't given him the pleasure of embarrassment !

"Well of course" I stated innocently making both men look at me in surprise, "Vinnie is my bestest friend!" I pouted for a bit but as they continued to stare at me-Cid in utter shock and Vinnie in bewilderment- I let a grin break through me face and laughed all the needed air out of my lungs, "come on Cid, just relax, I feel comfy around Vinnie all the time!".

"Damn, Brat" Cid cursed coughing a bit on his cigarette and shook his head with a sigh, "not so glad to have yeah back".

"Real sweet, Old Man" I snorted leaning back onto Vinnie's knees and crossed my arms over my chest, "Vinnie does better without even sayin' anything! Right Vin-Vin's?" I asked looking up at Vinnie who was staring down at me.

"Of course" Vinnie mumbled averting his eyes.

_How sweet and disgusting._

"See?" I looked up at Cid with a smile. I love it when Vinnie agrees with me, it makes me feel better knowing he can trust me when I'm telling the truth.

"Moving forward" Cid coughed and adjusted his stained shirt a bit, "How're yeah feeling, Brat?".

I blinked and fidgeted a bit before I got comfy enough to actually loose the strain and see if I'm feeling okay or downright like a needle had injected poison or somethin in me.

My veins felt like they were cold, not the normal heat, and my heart felt heavy along with my head, I guess my sudden adrenaline rush made me ignore it but now I felt it full on.

"Feel bad, real bad to tell you the truth, Old Man, freezing my $$ off and my chest hurts along with my head" I grumbled sinking back into Vinnie's cloak and let my head rest on his bony knee, "I wanna die".

I didn't mean that to be taken' laterally by any of them. I really didn't but both of their expressions went solemn and Cid left the room rambling on about calling Teef and telling them to meet up at a hospital.

"I hate hospital though and I was only joking about the dying part- I mean it hurts but not that much" I cried out looking up at Vinnie and jutted out my lip.

"Just for precaution" Vinnie stated patting my shoulder and leaned back to the wall I just noticed was behind him.

"What… happened?" I asked yawning a bit and started fiddling with the hair that was left stranded on his shoulder. It was soft and silky, just like I had imagined it to be. "I mean it all seems like doodoo to me".

"Someone hit you with a tranquilizer" Vinnie stated shifting me closer to get me warm and his body relaxed, shoulders slouching a bit.

_Damn straight someone hit your human, killed him too!_

"Well, du!" I giggled closing my eyes and let my arm drape across them, "I was conscience for that part, with all the fallin' and stuff".

"That is all I remember.." Vinnie said in discomfort as he dunked his head down into- WAIT! Why didn't anyone remind me? I SEE VINNIE WITHOUT HIS CLOAK ON! I feel so dumb that I hadn't noticed when I saw it on me!

"OHMYGOSH!" I gasped gaping at Vinnie like he head actually had a fluffy rainbow on top of his head= which would be totally awesome but it would go way off topic.

"What is it?" Vinnie asked eyes jerking to every corner of the room we sat in alone.

_She isn't looking at a threat, smart-$$, she's staring at YOU._

"You look so adorable without your cloak hiding your pretty face!" I squealed in delight as I brought my hand up to his cheek and lightly pinched and pulled it. It was so cool, I let my other hand stray to his other cheek and pulled it also. He didn't have any chubbiness but he was stretchable!

"Yuffie, what are you doing?" Vinnie asked his eyebrows raising, not like I was looking at his eyebrows I was actually staring at his lips as he spoke. This was a once in a lifetime and I saw him talk without the dang coat covering his face!

_Why are you complaining when you are enjoying this?_

"C'mon, Vinnie!" I whined letting go of his cheeks and patted them for the final affect, "I probably bet I'm the only one who can stare at your awesome looking face without you getting all moody. Am I right?". I was literally bouncing in his lap- while ignoring the headache that was growing and my aching chest- with excitement.

"I don't know" Vinnie said looking down at me with a weird look in his eyes.

_Stop lying, you know she's saying the truth. _

"Well I say I'm right, as always" I said smilin' my head off settilin' down again to calm the incoming storm inside of me- which wasn't feeling so good.

"Yuffie?" Vinnie suddenly asked making me glance up at him smiling.

"Yes, Vin-Vin?" I asked with another giggle as I quickly pinched his cheek again.

"Would you possibly.." Vinnie started saying but got caught on his words for a second, "if Tifa wants you to stay behind, do me a favor?".

A favor? For Vinnie? AWESOME!

"It would be my undying honor, Vinnie!" I said automatically smiling like a idiot.

_You are not being selfish, I myself would enjoy her company more than those other members- they are just waiting for me to lung at them, thinking I have no thinking process!_

"Chaos is.. Getting stronger and I don't know if I'll be able to keep it together if I get sent on a mission. Chances are Cloud is going to send me out with someone else when Tifa manages to get you into a hospital" Vinnie started to explained and waited patiently for me to soak it in.

"Yeah that sounds like Chocobo head and Teef" I said twisting my lip up in disgust, I didn't want to go to a hospital but Teef will push and strap me to a mettle table while Cloud sends Vinnie on a mission either alone or with a different member.

Thinking about letting Vinnie be paired off with someone else made my stomach feel odd, not in pain but.. Fluttery like.

"I don't want to harm anyone" Vinnie continued looking up at the ceiling with a sigh, "but it seems having a partner is less stressing on my body. Chaos has been around you more often and seems to accommodate you as a tag along that can't be left in harms way. I feel safe with you as my partner knowing that Chaos won't harm you".

_Nice, long, way of putting my fondness of your human, Host._

"SU-WEET!" I sang out jumping up glomped Vinnie against the wall, "I am so unique, unstoppable! I get to deny Teef's concern for a better reason!". Of course I thought more deeply and emotionally about it. In truth I was shocked Vinnie trusted me so much as his partner and best friend. I guess I got the best of myself and tears sprung up to my eyes. Good I'm being so weak! STOP WITH THE CRYING!

"Yuffie, are you feeling okay? You don't have to I-" Vinnie started saying quickly his hands awkwardly patting my back trying to comfort me but I stopped him.

"I'm happy you dumbo!" I laughed painfully as pain in my chest ripped open along with my sobs. "I'm glad I'm you're my friend, Vinnie, you really know how to brighten up my day by just listenin' to me, you even got all emotional!".

_You two complete each other….. No I'm not a marriage councilor, Host.. Shut your trap!_

"Your welcome, Yuffie" Vinnie said in relief his posture loosening up again and his hands rested back in their spot beside him.

I sighed as I slumped against Vinnie to rest, his heat seeping through to my own body, warming me. It was silent and for once in my life I didn't want to break it. But something always interrupted my peace..

"WHAT THE %$^ IS GOIN' ON?!?" Cid's voice screamed into the room making me groan as my head panged in pain and making Vinnie stiffen in surprise. "YOU BETTER NO BE RAPIN' HER TEEN $$!".

"Vinnie's not rapping me, Old Man!" I yelled tightening Vinnie's cloak closer to my body and closed my eyes letting sleep come along with the never ending warmth from Vinnie.

_I'm glad all this romantic talk is over with, though I wish the human would shut it._

Oh, how I enjoy your way of thinking, Chaos.

"G'night, Old Man, don't you dare touch Vinnie" I mumbled with a sigh, "goodnight, Vinnie, thanks for the talk and coziness".

"Good reddens, Brat" Cid sighed will a low growl.

"Goodnight, Yuffie" Vinnie said patting my back once more before I fell asleep again.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any thoughts or comments on future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


	8. Red

**Sorry for the lateness, gone for a week and busy! I know you are like 'are you kidding?', weeell.... here yeah go! READ ON~**

* * *

I was probably drowsy through the whole ordeal 'cause when I woke up wind was blowing every which way making it hard for me to go back to sleep and it was cold once again, my stomach felt like it was on a super sweet rollercoaster but made me feel like I should be puking instead of yelling in excitement. I didn't want to open my eyes, to lazy to do that so I just curled into a tighter ball wishin' it was just one of those dreams.

"Stop moving around, human, or else I will drop you" chaos's voice sneered half startling' me making me jerk out of my cozy ball but I felt that my body was being sucked down making me immediately latch onto the being that was carrying me, which oh so lucky me was Chaos. Just my luck to wake up to him. I didn't feel like looking into his stupid gummy face at the moment so I just awkwardly rested my chin on his kinda warm, though hard, shoulder and numbly watch as his wings beated up and down, up and down, up and down….

"OH SWEET LEVITHIAN WE'RE IN THE AIR! PUT ME DOWN!!" I screeched quickly latching my legs around Chaos's waist and hugged his neck for dear life, stomach turning dangerously.

"Human, you are no stuffed animal that I would enjoy cuddling with now, so loosen up" Chaos growled one of his musclez arms encircling my waist while the other tugged at my shoulder to force me to loosen my grip. I gulped in fear, refusing to loosen my grip around the demon no matter how demanding he is. "Human-"

"I have a name, alright!?" I yelled not really paying attention just wanting to get to that sweet solid land where I can kiss and worship it. "Pleeeaaase hurry, I'm gonna puke on yeah!".

"You wouldn't dare" Chaos growled arm tightening around me, "just close your forsaken eyes and wait 'till we get to our destination".

I groaned but complied, hiding my face in the crook of his neck, surprisingly that smelt good despite the color that was way from healthy. "Where are we going anywhere?" I asked trying to pass the time by talking to a gummy bear head annoying demon that can be as bad as me- which tells yeah something is up.

"Away from the pathetic people in your hero groupy" Chaos growled as if annoyed by just mentioning them.

"Why? Aren't they supposed to direct us on missions?" I asked taking a deep breath and exhaled, only to shiver at the coldness that entered my body once more. Guess that stupid poisoning hasn't worn off yet… at least now I didn't have to go to the hell of a place called a hospital. Yes, think of the bright side Yuffie, bright… SCREW BRIGHTNESS, I'M GONNA PUKE!. "I don't feel good, do something!".

"Like what do you suggest someone like me to do? Rub your back?" Chaos mocked and I could just imagine him sneering at the thought.

"There yeah go! Make yourself useful bucko! RUB MY BACK!" I barked clutching him tighter and waited for what seemed like hours before I heard a curse exit his mouth before I felt his other hand come to my back and hesitantly rubbed up and down, calming my stomach for the time being, thank levithian.

"Better, human?" Chaos snapped in displeasure.

"Yuffie" I snapped at him.

"Better, _Yuffie?" _Chaos emphasized, though I heard a bit of humor in it.

"Yes, you are a perfectionist at this, ever think of a job in the back rubbing company?" I asked and hesitantly brought one of my stiff hands up to his head and poked one of the long spike things on his head, "ever thought of getting a new do? Kinda dangerous don't you think?".

"Why must I deal with you?" Chaos growled letting a sigh exit his body, heaving his chest against mine making this strange tingly feeling form in my chest and roll down my legs, it felt good, but immediately left when his chest left mine. I must be going crazy, 'cause I shouldn't feel this comfortable with Chaos, even though I knew he wouldn't intentionally hurt me by what he says to Vinnie in his head.

"I don know" I mumbled fiddling with his hard hair/spike thing, "why couldn't you have left me behind? I get air sick and you know that".

"Do I need to repeat what my host has already told you?" Chaos asked tilting his head down slightly to where his chin rested on my shoulder, and no matter how much I wanted to shudder at the touch I didn't, and my stomach had that tingly feeling growing more as I realized his hand still stroked my back.

I gulped and thought back to the conversation on the Highwind.

"_I don't want to harm anyone" _

"_Chaos has been around you more often and seems to accommodate you as a tag along that can't be left in harms way."_

"_I feel safe with you as my partner knowing that Chaos won't harm you"_

"I remember" I muttered sighing but cringed when my finger pressed too firmly on the edge of the spike/hair end and I felt a trail of blood go down my hand, "damn".

"Give me your finger, soft human, your flesh is so weak" Chaos sighed again his hand on my back stopping it's actions making me pout a bit, the movement was relaxing.

"You ain't gonna bite it off are yeah?" I asked skeptically as I dunked my head further in his neck so I didn't look down and leaned my body to the side, wanting to just forget my finger and stay safe in the demons hold. Before I could change my mind I put my finger in his reach.

"Would you trust me?" Chaos muttered as his hand clasped around my wrist and I jumped in shock when I felt my finger enter his mouth, almost scraping it with his sharp teeth if it weren't for his grip. I shivered as his tongue ran over my finger's cut and it made me actually believe that he might actually be a vampire sucking all my blood out of a small cut.

"Don't suck me dry there, Romeo" I laughed nervously still unable to move my head, fearing to face Chaos and afraid I would puke for real this time.

"Very funny, human" Chaos muttered releasing my hand and I quickly latched it around his neck once more.

"Yuffie, do I need to spell it out for yeah?" I sighed shaking my head slightly in amusement but quickly stopped when my stomach started acting up again, "when are we going to get wherever you're kidnapping me to?" I groaned.

"Get it right, _Yuffie_, I am certainly not kidnapping you, merely helping my host" Chaos snapped but it wasn't as harsh as I thought it would be, just like he was irritated that he had to repeat it out loud.

"You aren't raping me, right?" I asked shifting a bit uneasily, you never knew what a demon would think when he was locked up in a body for over thirty years.

"_Trust_ me, _Yuffie_, I am not as sinful as everyone around you thinks" Chaos sigh, his chest heaving against mine once more bringing back the tingly sensation.

"Yeah, whatever, I know, 'k?" I said, and I meant it, that's why I understand Vinnie because I don't judge _after_ they become my friends, because I could give a crap for other people I have no idea who they are.

"We are looking for that red feline" Chaos finally told me.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked relieved that we weren't looking for trouble for once.

"Shinra Mansion" Chaos said simply.

My eyebrow twitched and I had to grit my teeth together not to throw a fit right then and there, "you're telling me we got attacked by giant over grown iguanas, almost raped by drunken morons _and_ hit by a damn pirate wannabe while looking for that cat and all along he's been in the safest place in the world!?".

"Yes" Chaos stated and to keep myself from yelling his brains out I lifted my head a fraction then slammed it back down against his shoulder, repeating the process over, and over, and over…

"I would not like to attend to that wound on your forehead, human.." Chaos said clearing his throat to prove his point.

"Y.U.F.F.I.E" I spelled out to him getting a bit frustrated.

He cleared his throat, "…Yuffie".

"Much better" I said laying my head back down in its original position, "and no, I wouldn't want you to deal with my head wound either, afraid you might just really suck my smarticle brain out of my head, then I would be dumb".

"Would you drop the insults?" Chaos asked frustration clear in his tone.

"Insults? I just wanna keep everything that makes me, me, alive!" I stated matter-oh-factly.

"I am a being bent on destroying, not idling with playing with my prey" Chaos stated in an even tone.

"Oh.." I mumbled, "so you're an assassin?".

"No" Chaos groaned getting annoyed.

"A secret agent?"

"No"

"King's right hand man?"

"No"

"A jealous lover?"

"**No**"

"A psycho?"

"No"

"Drunk?"

"No"

"Barbarian?"

"No"

"Wannabe Assassin?"

"For the love of…" Chaos growled, "no, now can we stop playing the guessing game?".

"Aw, why? I was having fun!" I whined pouting my lips into his neck, and I felt him quiver a bit. Chaos shy under a girl's touch? Maybe I need to read more into him later on, ask Vinnie some questions..

"Drop it" Chaos said and I felt his throat expand and his vocal cords giving out a weird noise. Did he just gulp? Was Chaos… _nervous_?

"Are you nervous?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, I want to get to land as much as you, we're going over enemy territory and I don't feel like fighting in the air with you" Chaos explained.

"Make that two of us.." I sighed as my stomach turned just thinking how that would go. EW. YUCK.

We were silent from then on out, for over an hour I presume, but within that hour I felt Chaos's hand rub my back once again, making me realize how much I really _owed_ him, how many times he saved my life, how he came to befriend me, a mere mortal, and how much he gave me mentally. God, I hope I'm not getting boring.

"Hold on" Chaos said making me jump at his voice, gosh I'm loosing my cool all the time now a days. Then my stomach flipped as we tilted downward, oh leviathan, help me.

"I'M GONNA BE SICK!" I screamed clenching my teeth together and groaned into Chaos's shoulder. Why oh why do I have to be air sick? It had to be the worst sickness of all in the whole gigantic universe. There was a pull and we jerked forward and then it stilled. I didn't dare look, I just continued to hide my face and cling to the demon,

"We are on land" Chaos stated and I could almost hear the amusement and see the smile on his pale lips. Bastard.

"No joke?" I asked gulping loudly and hesitantly peeked one eye open and glanced over his shoulder and saw dead grass near his feet, "thank leviathan". With that I awkwardly untangled myself from Chaos's body and hold and plopped myself on the sweet, flat, none air containing, thing. I went on my knees and kissed the soggy soil, "I love you" I cried grabbing a fist full of dirt and hugging it to my chest.

"Are you finished praising the piece of dirt?" Chaos asked and I couldn't help myself, I just couldn't. Did you just hear what he said? I clutched my chest as a wave of pain came through but I fell to the ground laughing, not in pain though it did hurt a lot. "What?" Chaos asked confused.

"P-piece of d-d-dirt!" I laughed holding my sides dearly, kicking my legs in the air in amusement.

"I will never understand you" Chaos sighed and hauled me to my feet and ushered me forward, towards the Shinra mansion that stood in all its freaky glory in front of us.

"By the way.." I mumbled my eyes shooting everywhere for any oncoming monsters but there was none in sight, I shrugged it off, must be Chaos's appearance. "How can you uh.. Stay in Vin Vin's body this long without your emotional crap?" I asked glancing back at Chaos and looked in his eyes. The were glowing gold, piercing, but held no rage or aggression, just a causal look, like any one else would wear. Normal.

I mentally snorted. Chaos normal? Like in hell that's going to happen.

"My host has permitted me to have control of his body, he isn't resisting so I have power to keep my conscience overpowering his" Chaos explained as if it wasn't the most freakiest thing in the world.

"That's nice to hear, at least you two are fairly getting along" I giggled winking at him before skipping a bit ahead.

"It is a reason.." Chaos mumbled that I could barely hear him, but I shrugged and pushed it aside.

I spotted a glimpse of red, besides the big fellow behind me that is practically sporting it, and I grinned, "Hey Red!" I called out watching as the red thing, his tail, twitched and out popped Red's signature head, peering at me and then cautiously looking at Chaos behind me, his eyes narrowing, and his fur stiff on his back. "Cool it, kitty, he's with me". But even that didn't cool him down, I guess he does have a reason because he doesn't understand this like I do, which is totally wicked because I get in on a bunch of stuff, and he doesn't trust Chaos, not one bit. No wonder Chaos is moody around the group, no one likes him.

"Yuffie" Red said in a greeting nodding his head and coming out of the tall grass showing his whole feline body and stood stiff, glaring at Chaos, "did you run into any threats?" meaning that he thinks Vinnie was mad and transformed into Chaos. Nope. But then again I didn't want to give away Chaos 'cause I know he loves his reputation so I have to lie for him, something to even out so I can repay him.

"Course we did!" I bellowed and I felt Chaos's eyes staring holes at the back of my head as I did so, "gummy here saved the day but wasn't kind enough to walk to yeah, took flight number 'Zero to Hell' almost puked my guts out, but me being the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi I beat him in a glaring contest and he had to obey my wish to come back to earth!". Red's eye twitched at my story and I got this feeling in my mind that told me that Chaos had understood and was playing along with it.

"Keep a distance" Red told me his eyes moving to Chaos once more and moved to the direction of the forest, a faster way then through the town, tail swinging and ears perked up, ready for Chaos to attack. Jeeze, I admire Chaos, I would have blown up and killed them for being so ignorant by now!

I looked back at Chaos once I knew Red wasn't looking and saw that Chaos had a sneering look on his face, I smiled at him and winked, lightning fast patting his shoulder affectionately before skipping off to follow Red, hearing Chaos's feet follow slowly behind.

"So Red, how've you been lately? Any chicks purrin' at yeah lately?" I asked grinning at the thought of a female Red brushing up Red's body and purring to bed his wife. HA!

"No, Yuffie, I have been busy" Red muttered glancing back but not at me at Chaos, eyes guarded, "You?".

"Dandy, thanks for askin', though I think Cid poked his pole way to much up his butt, grumpy as a turkey on thanksgiving" I stated smiling thoughtfully.

"Why did you come here alone?" Red asked casually though he meant much more like '_why the hell did Vincent let Chaos out when partnered with you of all people_?'.

"Vin Vin's was depressed and Cloud had his sword stuck up his butt while making out with Teef so he wasn't helping, so me being the wonderful ninja that I am tagged along with Vin Vin's! Though I had to take the whole packaged deal, right Gummy bear head?" I glanced over my shoulder at Chaos who had been listening and interpreting carefully, raising his head to meet my gaze and there was humor in them, though no smile graced his lips for that would give us away to Red.

Chaos snorted to my question, baring his teeth out to keep up his usual appearance that the others were used to .

"See?" I giggled waving Red off who looked forward and trotted onwards. I rolled my eyes and took out my new and improved phone, I turned it on and called Cid. It took awhile then Cid's not so beautiful face appeared on the screen.

"BRAT ARE YOU OKAY!? THAT F%$&ING DEMON DIDN'T RAPE YEAH!?" was the firs thing out of his mouth, brilliant Cid. Red glanced at me in question, I waved him off and told him to hurry and that I was getting hungry. He trotted further ahead but didn't go too far because of Chaos.

"I'm fine, chill, Old Man" I sighed running a hand through my hair, "see nothing damaged, I'm good, got Red with me!".

"You finally found the F****ing feline? Show me!" Cid barked making me stick out my tongue at his image then pointed the phone in Red's direction, showing Cid that he was there, "good, now is that Vampire Bastard still there? I odda come down and kick him in the b****!".

"Actually fabulous idea, Old Man! Come and get us right now, we're just outside of Niblehem!" I stated smiling and then glanced back at Chaos for permission which he inclined his head up then down in agreement, "that okay with you, Old Man?" I looked back at Cid's image.

"Fine but who were you looking at back there? That vampire isn't influencing you is he? If he is I odda-" Cid started again.

"See yeah in a bit!" I cut him off and turned off my phone to save the battery.

"Hear that, Red?" I called out to the cat in front of us who stopped and sat down on the dirt.

"We might as well rest here" Red said glaring at Chaos before curling up, not taking his eyes off of Chaos though.

"Can we have Vin Vin's back now, Gummy Bear Head?" I asked twirling around to Chaos.

"Anything to keep that filthy barbaric Cat off of me" Chaos sneered, snapping his teeth at Red, showing his overly sharp fangs to him and a red glow surrounded him and right before it could happen I rushed forward and caught Vinnie's falling body, quickly laying him down 'cause he still weighed a ton.

"You alright there, Vinnie?" I asked laying Vinnie's head by my lap and poked his forehead several times before his eyes glumly opened, staring at me, asking that silent question, to see if anything had gone wrong, I grinned at him and shook my head.

_I didn't do anything wrong, it was that Cat over there, how I want to mane him…_

"Vincent" Red called out in a greeting making Vinnie shift his head over to look at him then nod.

"The Old Man's coming to pick us up so we're in no hurry, k Vinnie?" I asked hovering my head over his and grinned, he looked so vulnerable right there, oh how I wish I could make fun of him… I could actually. "Feel like sucking my finger again?" I asked as I pushed my knuckle in my mouth to keep from laughing. I was looking forward to both His and Chaos's reaction.

"Pardon?" he asked his eyebrows furrowing, looking up at me in confusion.

_It's nothing, host…_

"You were literally sucking on my finger an hour ago" I told him biting down harder on the knuckled and my chest started hurting again as I shook with contained laughter. "Don't feel strangely thirsty do yeah?".

_Ignore her… okay what if I did? I was helping her out…. Forget it._

"I don't recall" Vinnie told me blinking lazily up at me.

"Sure yeah don't, gothic boy" I giggled and just let in out, falling on my back and laughed my heart out, rolling back and forth as my chest ached even more.

_Was it that humorous?_

"Am I missing something?" Red asked coming up and sat to my left, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Nothin', Red, just Vinnie being Vinnie" I giggled calming myself down and sat back up subconsciously rubbing my chest to make the pain go away, "anywho, what now?".

"We wait" Red stated rolling his eyes at me.

"I know _that_" I snorted but flinched when a pang of ache passed through my stomach, I hissed under my breath and fell backwards, holding my stomach dearly, "damn".

"Yuffie, are you hurt?" Red asked as I felt his paw next to my arm and his fur tickling my chin, I clenched my eyes shut to deal with the pain.

"Yeah, yeah, you ole wuss, I'm good, give me a minute" I muttered arching my back when pain jolted through my spine. It couldn't still be the affects of that forsaken tranquilizer could it?

"Yuffie?" Vinnie's voice came close.

_After affects._

"Yuffie, do you need something to ease the pain?" Red asked in his throaty voice.

"Pu-lease, I'm dandy remember, just cramps, k'?" I laughed lightly, rolling to my side and picked myself up, ignoring the pain and got to my feet, "think mother nature came for a visit, if yeah no what I mean".

They both stared at me, and stared, and stared…

"AW MAN! THAT'S CHEATING!" I groaned stomping my foot on the ground realizing that they both had sensitive smelling and new I wasn't on that time of the month. Guess that stomp wasn't good 'cause it just made the pain worse and I moaned doubling over in pain.

_I don't thinks she's going to last._

"Yuffie, stay still" Vinnie commanded me and I saw him standing up and walking to me. I quickly shook my head making him freeze in his footing, "Yuffie, it's the affects of the tranquilizer, you need to rest".

I shivered as I shook my head, "I'm fine, Vinnie, just normal stomach pains" I insisted giving him a smile.

"Yuffie" Vinnie said in warning as he continued his way over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Just hurts is all" I stated bowing my head then stated, "what I would give to beat those wannabe's up now, to show them real power.. Right Vinnie?".

"Of course" Vinnie muttered rubbing my shoulder and gently eased me down back to the ground, "now rest, we don't want you to start a relapse".

"k' Dr. Valentine" I giggled lightly sitting down cross legged and when Vinnie kneeled down next to me I leaned into him, "thanks again" I mumbled to him lowly so Red wouldn't catch it, I didn't feel like showing my real self to anyone but Vinnie right now.

_Bond deepening…_

Red stared at us, utterly lost.

Two freaking hours had passed since we staid in the exact place before Cid's Highwind came into view, I was drowsy so at first I thought I was hallucinating until Vinnie hauled me to my feet with an arm around my waist, leading me to the Highwind's entrance.

"Good to have yeah back, though I'm gonna have a word with Spike about your little scene back there when you went all vampire freak on us" Cid yawned as we passed him. I was tempted to ask what had happened, how it all played out, but was too tired and soar to say anything at the moment so I just closed my eyes and let Vinnie lead me to a bed.

"Night, Vin… nie" I yawned was I was laid down on a soft fabric and a sheet was thrown across me, "I forgive yeah for suckin' my awesome blood..".

"Sleep, Yuffie.." was Vinnie's reply but he didn't leave, a weight shifted the bed I was on meaning he was sitting on it.

"Vinnie?" I asked groggily, leaning on my side and searched blindly with my hand until I touched a cold metal then wrapped my fingers around it to comfort me that he wasn't leaving just yet.

_How touching…_

"Yes, Yuffie?" Vinnie asked giving my fingers a light squeeze.

"Thanks for kidnappin' me and all… nice to be with yeah, your fun to hang out with" I mumbled before I lulled to sleep, hoping that I wasn't going to be left alone.

* * *

_**Read and Review. Any comments or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!**_


	9. Surprise maybe

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, don't have internet at mum's house! Made this one extra long for you guys so please forgive me! READ ON~**

* * *

"_monster, how should I feel, creatures lie here, looking through the window_" -Monster

"I won't hesitate on killing you"

My eyes snapped open and I jolted up on the bed I had previously been sleeping on, panting and eyes roaming, looking for the threat. Sun came in and let me see every nook and cranny, but.. There was nothing, not even a swaying curtain to signal someone's departure. I got up super fast and checked my closet, not fully awake to arm myself, and I swung the door wide open and- and nothing happened, my clothes were sloppily thrown in there, but no one was there.

"Get a hold of yourself, Yuffs', must have been my hearing aid not working" I sighed to myself running a hand through my short hair and plopped myself down on the floor. I looked toward the window, seeing how brightly the sun was blaring and made a conclusion that I had slept in a bit too much.

Cid's gonna be mad.

I hopped up and made my way out of the room but stopped and spun around, giving the room an eye over run, seeing if anything was showing that was out of place.

I bit my lip as I saw my headband on the floor, crumbled up, by my bed.

"Vinnie.." I muttered thinking that it was him but then I though back, and it wasn't fitting that Vinnie would do that to any one's items, he was a complete gentlemen and wouldn't discard anything like that. My eyes widened as I realized that someone _had_ been in my room _and_ had threatened me.

"The nerve.." I muttered scowling at my head band and strolled down to get it but froze when I saw the edge of my bed, the darkness that engulfed under it. Was someone hiding under my bed, like the boogey man?

I shivered.

I hated the boogey man, scarred me poopless when I was little and still did. Sure I fought Sephiroth and all the goons to save the world, but they weren't hidden like he was, they weren't a complete mystery, they didn't wait for you to make the first move.

I gulped as I swallowed hard and went down on my knees, reaching with a shaking hand to try and reach my head band, but my arm wasn't long enough.

"Come on Yuffs', shake it off.." I muttered scooting closer to my headband, getting closer and closer in reaching it, but I also got closer and closer to the darkness that was waiting to drag me in.

What if a hand reached out and dragged me to Hell? What if they were psycho's and wanted to steel all my materia than keep my brain for supernatural business? What if they made me fat?

"Shut up, Yuffie" I muttered as my hand skimmed over along my headband and just when I was about to snatch it up I heard a screech.

I bolted up forgetting about my headband and the dark place and ran out of the room in the direction of the scream.

"What did I miss?!" I yelled barging in the main area of Cid's Highwind and every eye in the room looked at me, "I heard someone scream!".

_So your human's finally awake.._

"I think you dreamt something, Yuffie" Teef giggled quickly running to me and engulfing me in a hug, "we were so worried about you, Yuffie, I thought you might have gotten killed".

_Harsh much? I'm not that unreasonable.._

"I'm fine, Teef!" I chocked out, my head between her… well you know, since her chest is, er, expanded.

"Good, honey, though I think you should stay in bed, you feel like you're running a temperature" Teef sniffed taking a step back and raised a hand to my bare forehead before her hand hesitated about a meter away from it.

"What?! Is there an alien chip in my forehead, I knew I wasn't going crazy!" I panicked raising my hands to my forehead and felt everywhere, "where's a stinking mirror when you need one?!" I looked around and saw everyone staring, no one bothering to get me a mirror so I can see what's on my freakin' forehead, so my eyes darted to Vinnie and his awesomeness golden hand of a mirror.

_Well.. I didn't know that was there.._

"Come here, Vinnie" I whined running to him and grasped his golden hand and raised it to eye level and stared, and stared, and stared… "uh, guys, I don't see anything… sure you're not dreaming something?". It was just my forehead, sure it was a sight to see because I rarely let anyone see it, besides there wasn't anything special about it, it was ruined by my father when he got mad at me when I was sick a few days after Mum died…. I have a white scar across my whole forehead, making a huge difference against my tanned body.

Oh, wait, maybe that's what they're staring at.

"OH!" I giggled shooing them to let them know it was fine, "that's been there since I was like six, so no worries!".

"I would wear a F***ing bandanna too if I had the ugly thang on my face" Cid sneered, his side of his lip going up in disgust, cigarette hanging down a bit.

I shrugged lightly, like it was nothing but his words did cut me. This proved how much Godo could care less about me, how much he wanted to disown me.

"Don't make fun of my awesome hea…." I started to remark but then trailed off when a bell started ringing in my ear and I remembered that I still had to get my headband from next to the evil place where the boogey man lives. "I gotta go fight off the boogey man before he steals my precious headband!" with that I flew out of the room and bounded my way into my room.

I almost fell when swinging the door open and leaping for the spot my headband was at and I felt nothing, my eyes only saw a headband-less floor.

"AH! THE BOOGEY MAN IS REAL!" I screamed in horror and ran like a bat out of hell back to everyone who hadn't moved since my leave, maybe because I was like super fast that I could go against time, and glomped the first person I could.

"F***ING BRAT! GET OFF OF ME!" Cid yelled stumbling back a bit, cigarette falling, and hands yanking at my shoulders enough to the point where he threw me to the ground, "ruining my style..".

"Teeeeeef, the boogey man!" I cried crawling over to her and hugged her leg pleadingly, pouting up at her.

"Yuffie, you shouldn't believe in that stuff anymore" Teef sighed shaking her head, hands resting on her hips.

"You don't believe me!?" I gasped jumping to my feet with a sniff and crossed my arms, sticking out my tongue at her, "he stole my awesome ninja headband!" I stomped my foot on the ground to prove my mood.

_Sounds upset, someone steal her materia?_

"MY HEADBAND!" I cried stomping my foot again and looked around at everyone, daring them to defy the existence of the evil man, more evil than Sephiroth probably!.

"Buy another one, Yuffie" Chocobo head stated with a shrug, leaning against the see through window wall and drinking his drink that he had in his hand.

"_What's this, Momma?" I asked jumping up and down next to the Christmas tree, wrapping paper torn everywhere, every present identified except the one Momma was holding, it was REALLY small, so I had ignored it almost forgetting about it until Momma pointed it out._

"_You're never gonna know until you open it" Momma sang, a grin crossing her face as she kneeled next to my small form and put the small present in my face, "open it, it's special"._

_I smiled pleased, I liked special._

"_K'!" I laughed yanking it out of her hands and tearing the wrapping paper to pieces and when I got to the good part… I didn't think it was good at all. "Momma, what is this floppy thingy?" it was dark, and really long, it could probably circle my head a zillion times!_

"_It's called a Headband, Yuffs'! Now smile, my Momma gave me this when I was a teen, but I believe you're brave enough to wear it!" Momma giggled, "though you're head's too small right now…"._

_I ignored the last part, "Brave enough?". _

"_Yes, you see, ninja's wear this, but this one carries love and magic, it has been passed down our bloodline for generations, and I entrusting it to you now" Momma explained a sparkle in her eyes._

"_MAGIC!" I squealed in delight, jumping up and down, waving my new ninja clothing._

"How dare you say that! After all we've been through that headband has saved your ass sooo many times!" I yelled in protest stomping up to the leader of this hero group and stuck my finger in his chest, giving it a couple pokes, "the thing is magic!".

"Magic?" Chocobo asked raising a eyebrow, amusement showing in his eyes.

"Yes, Magic!" I stated stomping my foot again and faced Vinnie, 'cause Vinnie isn't a big meanie like everyone else who was staring at me about to laugh, "don't you believe in magic, Vinnie?".

_Tough one, Host, girl or pride?_

"In terms of speaking.." Vinnie muttered in his dark voice, averting his eyes to the wall next to him.

"COME ON VAMP'!" Cid yelled shaking his fist towards Vinnie.

"Shut up, Old man!" I yelled grabbing Vinnie's shiny hand and dragged him to my room, "you're gonna get my headband back, right Vinnie?" I asked hopping slightly in my stepping to keep my happy mood in place, "'cause I don't like him, he's too quiet- not that you're the boogey man or anything, but he just is creepy and you are not creepy, just a fun puzzle! Oh, I love puzzles! Don't you Vinnie?". I kind of rambled there, oops..

"…" was Vinnie's reply, which almost made me want to turn around and tell him to start talking again but I reminded myself that he's being generous enough to get my special headband back for me.

".. So.. What happened? You know, when I fell asleep?" I asked when we got in my room and Vinnie knelt down beside the bed and felt around with his hand, his face straight as he got up and started looking through my closet meaning my headband wasn't under the bed, "yeah know, with Gummy Bear Head? I mean I don't want to intrude but the way Mr. Gummy was saying it was like he's actually… hm, is turning from a sour Gummy to one of those sweet ones…".

_What do you know? She was actually paying attention._

I faintly saw Vinnie shrug as he started folding my clothes in search of my material, which I was about to say was unnecessary but stopped myself thinking it was the only way my closet was going to become clean.

"I'm not going crazy, I swear it" I muttered with a sigh.

"_I won't hesitate on killing you_" phrase was stuck in my head, replaying over and over again, making me feel a bit on the edge standing by the doorway alone, so I scampered over to Vinnie's side and sat down beside him.

My shoulder brushed against his and that tingly feeling started up again, making me lean more into him enjoying the feeling, almost forgetting the phrase, _almost_.

"Yuffie?" Vinnie asked and I lazily looked up to see him staring down at me with an eyebrow raised.

Heat surfaced up to my face and I gulped leaning back into my own personal bubble, "whadda'yeah know? Curtains are open, gonna close them so it doesn't get so hot in here 'cause I'm feelin' it!" I jumped up and wobbled to the window. I grasped each side of the curtain and was about to close it when I actually looked out the window.

Two scary as hell eyes were watching me, they were glowing red, kinda like Vinnie's but they didn't hold the gentleness that his did, his breath kinda fogged up the glass, but I saw his muzzle, dried up with snot about to roll out, mouth slightly open as it panted revealing yellow ugly teeth. The features reminded me of Galian, but he wasn't as vicious as this (don't tell him that though). I could see the thumbs of this creature as it held on from the outside, they were black with long gross nails, fur spreading outward, and faintly, away from his large head, I could see something in back of this thing…. Wings? Lavithian, save me, this thing could be the a werewolf with rabies and devil wings!

"_I won't hesitate on killing you_" it's words spoke in my mind as I saw the thing actually grin at me, blood thirsty. This thing must be good if Vinnie was in here and couldn't even feel it, heck I didn't even know it was here until now when I'm face to face with it. Then it lunged…

"VINCENT!" I screamed turning quickly on heel and ran towards Vinnie but I heard the glass break, wind blowing strongly and a claw gripped my ankle and yanked me backwards, out of the window.

Gun shots rang in my ears as I clenched my eyes closed and I spun around, painfully twisting my ankle in the process, and slammed my fist in a random direction to try and to escape.

I successfully managed to hit something, but it wasn't a place I was pleased with.

Teeth clenched around my enclosed fist and teeth embedded itself in my flesh.

"THAT HURTS!" I screamed in pain wind rushing past as we both fell down to the small land that would progressively get bigger. "LET GO, LET GO! RABIES ALERT!" I wiggled around but it only hurt my ankle and hand even more.

More gunshots rang in my ears and I faintly saw one of the bullets hit the edge of the.. _thing's_ wing.

It let out this strange whine, which personally sounded like a screech, and jerked up, pulling at my flesh on both of my limbs it still had in its clutches.

"VINNIE!" I screamed my head snapping back in a bad angle, my arms flailing, hands trying to find something to grasp to pull me to safety, "VINNIE!" I was not gonna cry, no sirrey, I do not cry in the face of danger, I cannot! DO NOT CRY. Everything will be alright, I will be saved by my awesome friends 'cause they care about me.

The thing kept flying higher and higher, gaining altitude and succeeding in making my stomach clench and me nauseous. Something started to flow down my arm, making it kinda tickly feeling, and started going inside my shirt, slowly appearing on my neck until it found my mouth. I quickly spit it out, tasting the bad metallic and salty substance and it started curving on my cheek to the edge of my eyeball to where I got a good view of it.

"!***%$ $$*&$!" I screamed seeing that it was my own freaking blood, "you are dead! You hear me?! DEAD! Wait 'till I get my hands on you!".

"BRAT!" Cid's voice screamed out between the howling noise of the wind and his spear skimmed the side of my face and into the unsuspecting face of the.. Monster! There, he is now officially called Monster 'cause I have absolutely no imagination… well I do but not right now! By the way, note to self, kill Cid for cutting my cheek with that rusty spear of his.

The Monster wailed out again and did the opposite of what he was supposed to do, he held my limbs _tighter_ and more blood started flowing down.. Well _up_ my arm.

"CIIIID!" I cried out my stomach doing a flop around and I got that sickening feeling in my mouth, you know that taste that makes you sick. "YOU $$!".

Well he did manage to blind the monster but he now flew in blind rage, jerking right then left, then diving straight down. My body involuntarily jerked forward, stretching my flesh in his grip even more, which hurt like I never thought something could hurt before, heck even _Sephiroth_ wasn't as much as a pain as this thing right now!

More gun shots rang out, and I thanked Lavithian that Vinnie had a good aim and didn't hit _me_ like Cid already did.

_It wouldn't be wise for me to come out right now… they would start attacking me after I slaughtered that creature…. I can help, that is all I'm offering with your hero group around…_

Something came around, like a shift in the wind, and a red cloak, well at least I didn't see Vinnie anywhere in it, came around, flying like it was possessed came in between me and the Monster and engulfed me in its softness, my limbs being released immediately.

I sighed in relief and slouched into the nothingness to find it wasn't nothingness, there was actually something inside of the possessed cloak.

Warm but stern arms wrapped themselves around me gently and warm breath brushed against my cheek, and I was about to cry my thanks to Vinnie for saving me _again_ when something warm and moist pressed against my cheek with the cut on it. I would have protested if it hadn't been the fact that I was shocked, frozen. Was this Vinnie, cleaning my wound like an animal would do to cubs or something?

"..Vinnie..?" I mumbled, my voice scratchy from screaming, I turned my head only to press my cheek against Vinnie's cheek as my cut was still being… _cleaned_.

"Hold still, Yuffie" his rough voice came as we both jerked to a different direction and I felt his hand shift and another gunshot ring out, it hurt my ears as the sound was so close.

Quieter gunshots rang out from a different direction as we both were jerked in yet another direction and hit solid ground.

"Is she okay Vincent?!" Teef's voice rang out in panic as brightness blared and I saw Vinnie's red cloak retreat into its original form and I saw Vinnie's face above my line of vision. "Yuffie?" I turned my head, but winced when I pain erupted from the motion so I just moved my eyes to see her coming towards us, her eyes glistening with emotions. "Are you okay, Hun?" she kneeled next to me and moved a strand of hair from my face.

"I'm not a .. kid anymore, I'm all good!" I chuckled but sounded off since my voice was all scratchy still, "Vinnie saved me!". I looked up at Vinnie's face and smiled goofily, earning me a nod from his behalf. I averted my eyes to my limp arm that was dangling at my side. You could see the teeth marks clearly, the blood was icky and was all over the side of my body, hope I don't bleed to death.

Stupid, Stupid, Monster, giving Teef an excuse to take me to the hospital! GR!

"F***ING ASS'S! NOW I HAVE TO BUY ANOTHER F***ING SPEAR! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THEM THINGS ARE NOW!?" Cid's voice blared out breaking the silence, "You okay brat?".

"I'm fine!" I argued, clearing my voice quickly, "is that thingy gone?".

"Yeah, yeah, Spike chopped him up, though that thing sure can fight when F***ing blind as a bat" Cid snorted taking out a cigarette and lighting it, "sorry about hitten' yeah, thought I had good aim..".

"That's what happens when you get old" I lightly laughed, trying to bring on the lightness in the atmosphere.

"I'm not old, F***ing Brat" Cid growled turning his heals and turning to a door which I presumed lead to the control room.

"He lose his precious cancer sticks?" I asked looking from Teef to Vinnie who stayed quiet for awhile.

Teef smiled but it didn't really reach her eyes, "We need to get you to a hospital, Yuffie, that wound was close to your wrist".

"Aw man, why can't I just get a cure materia and wrap it up?!" I whined jutting out my lower lip and batting my eyes, "come on, Teeeeeef!".

Her eyes flickered over to Vinnie than down to me, something conflicting in her eyes as she started to lightly chew on her lip.

"Teef, come on!" I begged as I gently wiggled around in Vinnie's grasp and flinched when my ankle hit the floor in an odd angle, "yeah know what? Vinnie you do it!". I grabbed Vinnie's collar and shook him out of his daze, "K', Vinnie? Now get that sparkly materia out of your holster and let the healing begin!".

His eyes flickered to Teef for a second before he reached behind him and pulled out that sparkly, totally wicked , magical sphere. "Hold still" he muttered quietly as he gently lifted up my arm, making me hiss in pain, and let the materia hover over the wound and do its magic..

Speaking of magic, I still haven't found my headband!

"OW! Hey watch it, Vinnie!" I protested when he bent my knee and grasped just above my ankle where it was started to turn blue, black and purple. Yuck.

Vinnie did the same thing as he did to my poor arm but it didn't feel as comforting as it did last time nor did it look any better, at least my arm _is_ better, you can see that the puncture wound is gone. But no, my ankle had to be the odd ball and stay hurt.

"This may take longer to heal, Yuffie" Vinnie stated looking at me directly in the eye and then slid an arm under my arms and hosted me up to where my bad foot didn't hit the floor.

_Your human won't be walking for awhile_

I snorted catching both Teef and Vinnie's attention, "I'm a ninja! Ninja's do not stay immobile for long, I'll be as good as new in a day or two!" I boasted sticking my nose in the air, "and as long I'm hurt Vinnie's my nurse 'cause someone would take me to a filthy hospital if they were my personal nurse, right Teef?" I shot Teef a glare at this.

"You _need_ to go to a hospital, something may be wrong with your ankle, Yuffie" Teef argued stepping towards me but I held a hand out to make her stop, "Yuffie, your ankle could be broken".

"Ninja's never break bones!" I stated as I hopped a little to regain my balance in Vinnie's hold.

_And how many times has the phrase been wrong?_

"Just rest yourself, Yuffie" Chocobo said walking into the room and slung an arm around Teef's shoulder, "we need to move soon".

"whatever you say, Chocobo head!" I sang wrapping my good arm around Vinnie's waist as he started moving me to a room, "so, Vinnie, where we goin'?" I asked smiling up at him.

"My room.." Vinnie muttered as we passed my room's door and turned a corner and stepped into a leather smelling room and Vinnie sat me down on his ubber soft bed, "rest".

"Hey! You can't leave, you're my personal nurse remember?" I argued with him when he started for the door.

Vinnie let out a sigh and turned back around and plopped himself down next to me, not uttering a word.

_You were going to come back in when she fell asleep anyway…_

"Do you know what that thing was back there, Vinnie?" I asked grabbing his leathered hand and started tracing the outline of his hand and looked up at him, "thing was U.G.L.Y.".

"I don't know" Vinnie muttered truthfully watching my actions with his eyes.

"What about Gummy Bear Head?" I asked looking back down at his hand and started pinching his fingers, "does he know?".

_Why does she assume I know?… I'm not that old.._

"No" Vinnie stated his voice strangely in a tone I've never heard before.

"K'" I said with a smile and shook his hand before I let it fall back by his side.

_This is the perfect opportunity to say something.._

What was Chaos talking about? Surely he wasn't talking about that joke he made a few days ago?..

_You love her…_

I had to lock my muscles to not jump in surprise and stare and him in shock, 'cause if I did that he would immediately know and my cover would be blown.

"Yuffie.." his voice made me jump and almost fall off the bed but luckily Vinnie caught be before any of that could happen. Could Vinnie really love me? Love me, Love me, even after the whole Lucrecia thing? I mean I _did_ tell him to get over her like a year ago, but he was the one who held on to those things, calling them _sins_.

Breathe.

"Yep, Vinnie?" I asked repositioning myself carefully so I was kinda facing him.

"I…" Vinnie started to say but trailed off like he didn't know how to talk, well he barely does so maybe it's catching up to him..

_Spit it out, Host!_

"Yuffie, you are my teammate.." Vinnie muttered looking at my shoulder not my eyes so I maneuvered myself so my face was in the spot my shoulder was, "a very dear friend of mine, and I…".

Why, never knew Vinnie could be at loss of words, and to me, the one who stated everything obvious.

"Aw, it's okay if you want to talk about it later, Vinnie, you have two days since you're my nurse, remember?" I giggled seemingly unfazed but inside I was screaming **"WTF?"**. I was confused, how long has Vinnie felt this way about me? Before I started hearing Chaos, or when my awesome face was in his when he came out of that coffin the first time AVALANCHE went down to his basement? When we were picked as a team or when he finally started talking to me in real sentences? Or the time I pranked him and he found out it was just me trying to get him to lighten up and smile? Or the time I accidentally stumbled upon him in the mako crystal cave sulking? Or the time I tripped over his cloak and ended up with both of us on the ground, me laughing him grunting? Or the time when I kissed his cheek when I found out he was alive or- WAIT.

These were my funniest moments with Vinnie…

Do I love Vincent?

* * *

_**Read and Review. Any thoughts or comments for future chapters will be greatly appreciated.**_


	10. The party of my life

**Song in this is by Toby Mac, I gotta go. Sorry for updating late! Longest Chapter in my opinion. This WHOLE thing is dedicated to Splodge82 (I'm still doing a seperate story for your early B-Day present, but this is early since we were talking about it!) -inside joke- READ ON~**

* * *

It has been a full week since that whacked up attack from that thing. A full week to clear up everyone's mind, to figure out things to let them settle, and to be even more confused. I still couldn't find my headband, sadly, but swore on my Mum's grave that I would find it for her.

We figured that we would hold off trying to figure out why the monster was targeting me, saying that it would take too long and get in the way of other important matters- like the important matter going on right now.

Marlene 's Birthday!

Barrett was out with her to distract her from the bar so that the rest of AVALANCHE could prepare everything.

"TEEF WHERE'S THE BANNERS!?" I screamed and immediately started coughing because of all the dust in the stupid attic. Seriously, when you tell someone that there's banners in the attic, there better damn well be banners! What happens? There's no banners! "TEEF!".

"THEY'RE IN THERE, LOOK HARDER!" Teef's voice screamed out and I rubbed my nose in annoyance. Could someone like me look harder? I mean I actually moved everything around in the attic and there is still no sign of those stupid banners!

"I DID!" I screamed poking my head out of the attic door to gasp for clean air, though blood started going down to my head.

"DID YOU CHECK THE BASEMENT!?" Teef screamed her voice becoming more distant.

"DOING THAT!" I yelled back as I flipped out of the stupid dust trap, landing a bit bumpy on the ground below but quickly regained my balance and ran down the flight of stairs, turning to the hidden door on the side, yanking hard before the door budged open and dust blew out in my face.

"F***ING ASS!" I coughed, waving a hand in front of me to rid of the evil dust. I stepped through the threshold and squinted my eyes against the harsh darkness. "where are you f***ing piece of paper..". I glided through the room, searching fiercely for the banner, finding nothing but more dust pilled on top of dust.

Then the door closed on me.

"HEY! OPEN UP!" I screamed running blindly to the door but tripping over a stray chair and landed on my face, getting dust in my mouth. "OPEN THE DOOR ASSHOLE!" the door remained closed though and I thought numbly that the room might be patted down and silenced to the outer world. DAMN F***ERS! "HEY!!".

I huffed in annoyance and felt my way through the darkness for the doors handle. It took awhile but I finally found the latch and pulled.

It didn't move.

"F*** YOU! OPEN!" I screamed tugging on the handle, turning it every way but it still didn't open. "CHOCOBO ASS! BOOBS! OLD GEEZER! VALENTINE!". I tried everything to hear anything outside of the room, but it seemed silent. Are you kidding me? Are their padding's outside too?

Tears stung my eyes. Then the most brilliant thing rang through my ears.

_Nothing's wrong… the hearts looked fine, they came from the child's room so she had to have liked them… No I haven't!_

Of course I can hear Chaos when nothing else can be heard, but if I can hear him he can hear me.. Right?

"VINNIE!" I screamed at the top of my lunges and banged on the door with all my might, "VINNIE!".

_Hear that… well I did! Your damn human is screaming… directly below you._

My head snapped up. Vinnie must be going down the stairs if he was directly below me!

"VINNIE! HURRY UP!" I screamed again, stomping my foot down.

_Basement and she doesn't sound too happy_

I panted for some decent air but all I got is more dust in my mouth, choking on it a bit. I banged on the door once more before sitting down in front of it, waiting for Vinnie to come.

That was another thing that hasn't been dealt with. Vinnie still hasn't wanted to talk about his _feelings_ yet, and I sure as hell didn't want to bring them up 'cause I wasn't sure on my feelings for him. Did I _love_ him? I don't know!

_Just open the damn door!_

I stared at the door, praying that they had the right door so I can get out of this dirty room. I started shifting my weight back and forth in anticipation, leaning forward when the door started making funny noises, some dust falling into my face again but I stared at it, ready to pounce out of here.

"Yuffie?" Vinnie's voice sounded through the door as it creaked open and light blared in.

"VINNIE!" I screamed in relief and glomped him hard, making him stumble back into the wall behind him, "thanks, Vinnie, thought I was going to die in the dust hell!". I sniffed a bit before looking up and grinned, "I think I swallowed an ounce of dust..".

"Are you doing well?" Vinnie asked patting my back as he twitched uncomfortably in my hold.

_What? Getting to personal, or just the bodies so close together you want to take her right now?.._

"NO!" I snorted as I frowned, "I can't find the stupid banner that almost killed me!".

"I'm sorry to hear" Vinnie mumbled.

"Teef's not, she made me go down in that forsaken place" I sneered in the direction of the kitchen but soon lightened up and released my death hold on Vinnie, "thanks, Vinnie, owe yeah big!". I ran to the kitchen and saw Teef cleaning glasses, very slowly I might add. "yeah, take your sweet little time while I was dying in your F***ing attic getting smoldered by dust!".

"Language, Yuffie, and I made a mistake okay? I forgot I threw away the banner last year because it ripped" Teef staked putting the mug in her hand down and waved the towel in her hand threatingly, "you might want to clean your face, it has smeared dirt all over it".

I gritted my teeth and grabbed for a empty beer bottle.

~Five minutes later~

"I swear, she doesn't give a rat's ass about me! She didn't even care that I almost died!" I complained as I sat cross legged on the toilet seat, arms crossed, face in a scowl as Vinnie was kneeled down in front of me, dabbing my face with a clean wash clothe to rid of the dust so he could treat the cut that was on my cheek, "I mean come _on_, why'd she have to go all martial arts on me- hey OW!".

I winced when the clothe came in contact with the cut.

"You know Tifa honestly didn't hear you, plus it was you who was swinging the bottle in the air and managed to hit yourself with it, Tifa didn't even come in a ten feet radios of you" Chocobo's head voice came in as his head popped into view by the doorway, "sorry about this one, Vincent" before either of us could ask what the hell he was talking about a camera flashed and Chocobo head disappeared.

"He doesn't even care!" I cried as Vinnie's hand resumed their work on my face.

Vinnie let out a sigh and shook his head as his other hand grabbed for the rubbing alcohol.

"NOOO! Please not that stuff, it burns!" I wailed grabbing his shiny hand before it could reach for the white container, I gripped it tighter when Vinnie sighed, "please Vinnie".

"It might be infected.." Vinnie muttered as he suddenly leaned forward enough where his face was mere inches from mine, his breath making me dizzy and loosen my grip on his hand. I could actually see his lips in an odd angle because of the closeness, so when it twitched up a fraction and I saw out of the corner of my eye that his shiny hand had snatched the alcohol.

"NO FAIR! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" I whined jutting out my lip and pouted at him.

"I apologize" Vinnie mumbled leaning back into his original position and dabbed the cut a bit with the clothe before he poured some alcohol on it.

"Crap" I muttered my eyes glued to the alcoholic clothe then to the open door, escape. My fingers twitched in anticipation and I glanced at Vinnie.

Mistake.

He was staring at me, giving me the 'Don't you dare' look with his expressive wine eyes.

I jumped and made my move and it was a blur of white, black and red. I had almost made it to the door when Vinnie appeared in front of me and slammed the door shut.

"Sit" he ordered, clothe still in hand.

"No fair.." I muttered turning on my heel and sat back down on the toilet seat and positioned myself in my original position, watching in fear when Vinnie walked back to me and his clothed hand edged closer to my cheek. I clenched my eyes closed, waiting for the stinging to begin.

Vinnie sighed again and I felt his cold shiny hand gently grasp my chin, then the clothe was on my cheek.

"Owy" I groaned as the stinging came to the cheek, I turned my head a bit, as much as it could in Vinnie's grasp. The sting staid when Vinnie retreated his hands away from my face and got more, "no more!".

Vinnie stopped and let his hand fall.

"Thank you, Lavithian" I sighed slumping my shoulders forward only to have my forehead brush against Vinnie's chin. I didn't mind in particular 'cause it's normal, but I was worried that Vinnie might totally overreact and freak. "sorry, Vinnie".

"No harm was done" Vinnie mumbled.

_Harm, No, hormones, Yes.._

My face heated up and I hit my head against Vinnie's collar bone to rid of the thoughts going through my head.

Bad Yuffie. Nasty Chaos.

"Still sting?" Vinnie asked patting my head with his shiny hand.

"Yeah" I lied with a sigh, "but because of my awesomeness I figured out a fantastic plan!" I bubbled up immediately and jumped up, pulling Vinnie up to his normal height while I was at it, "we're gonna home make a banner for Mar'! And you're gonna help me!" without further ado, and before Vinnie could protest if he was, I dragged Vinnie by the hand and lead him to my room.

It was kinda a mess but there was enough room on my bed to make a banner.

"Stay" I ordered Vinnie once I sat him down on the bed and ran to my closet, producing a long and very big piece of paper- okay my bed wasn't long enough at all for it but we can move it around! "Here we go, and I'll go get some paint!" I laid the folded up paper in Vinnie's lap and ran into the bathroom where I hid all the paints from Marlene and Denzel.

"Ready to go wild, Vinnie?" I giggled with the container of paints in my arms, "remember, it needs to at least say happy Birthday somewhere!". I sat down next to him, arms brushing making me self-conscious, and laid the paints out on the nightstand and quickly pulled the piece of furniture so it was in front of both of us. "Ready?".

Vinnie nodded slowly as he unfolded the paper and laid it across our laps.

_How sweet, 'Vinnie's' playing with her… shut it, host!_

I turned on the radio as I was going for the paint brushes, and smirked at the song coming on, then passed a paint brush to Vinnie while I stuck mine into a cup of water and put it into the green, wiggling it around to get enough color before I started doodling on the paper, drawing circles and smiley faces.

"_Ah, yeah haven't had a chance to listen to it yet_" I sang along with the singer, even though he's a guy and I'm a girl, but I thought this song was hilarious, "_Yo, could you hold on dude, my wife is beeping in_"

Vinnie gave a grunt to my choice of music but none the less put his brush into the water and dipped it in the color red, of course. I rolled my eyes as I continued singing.

"_Baby I know I'm supposed to be home at six but I'm just finishing this mix, they're burning me a disk, I got some dude named cupid on the other line, love you_" I giggled at the next part as I finished drawling a green heart with a odd looking cat trying to eat it, "_Baby?_".

"_Yo, T, uh it's still me, man_" I giggled again and washed off the green from the brush and dipped it in purple, going back to the paper, "_Oh… I gotta go I'm bout to do a show.._" I decided to hum the rest, finding it lacking to try to sing and paint at the same time. I glanced at Vinnie who was swiftly jotting down 'happy birthday, Marlene ' in a beautiful script.

"That's cool, Vinnie, I should totally let you write my letters to Godo from now on" I cackled imagining the look on my father's face one he figured out he could actually _read_ one of my letters. My handwriting sucks!

"If you wish" Vinnie mumbled cleaning his brush and dipped it in the pink paint and started drawing mini hearts.

"You're doing better than me!" I complained looking down at my Cat-trying-to-eat-heart mess.

Vinnie side glanced at my picture and his lip twitched down when he saw the cat, "… Marlene likes cats".

I giggled, "I know, but she loves her 'Uncle Vincent', puts 'Aunt Yuff' to shame sometimes when she gets board playing with me".

"She spends more time with you then Cloud and Tifa" Vinnie stated moving the paper so we both had clear painting area's on the paper.

"I know, but she always draws you first" I mumbled sadly. It was true too, Vinnie always was drawn before her!

"I apologize" Vinnie muttered.

_That's something to apologize for?_

"Stop saying sorry, Vinnie!" I said swatting his arm lightly before cleaning my brush and got some blue, "Mar' does it all the time, it's not all your fault". I started drawing a shirinken with ribbons around it, wasn't starting off great but it looks decent for the time being. "So, how are you doing, Vinnie?".

"Exceptional" Vinnie stated going for more of the pink.

"That's no fun, Vinnie" I whined turning to him but was careful not to crumple the paper, "I'm sure Gummy Bear Head would be more enthusiastic, even if it was about how crappy his day has gone".

_She has a point there_

Vinnie just blinked at me calmly and I growled , pushing away the paper so that it landed safely on the ground below so it could dry I pushed Vinnie down on the bed and straddled his chest with my legs.

_Lord help you.. _

"Come on, Vinnie! Speak up!" I urged pushing my face into his personal bubble, "yeah gotta have something on your mind beside Gummy Bear Head!".

"I am well, shouldn't that be enough?" Vinnie asked as he tilted his head and blinked up at me, like I wasn't on top of him in the most intimate position ever. He shifted under me and brushed his hips against my legs making a fleeting warmth under my skin near my stomach… it felt… nice.

"Talk to me!" I suggested poking his cheek with my finger and let all my weight drop on his, fingers drumming against his neck, "I'm not movin' till you do so, Vinnie".

_But you wouldn't mind would you, host?_

"I am doing well, a bit of a head ache" Vinnie admitted his lips parting as he inhaled deeply, his chest along with me rising, then exhaled loudly, "we should hurry on the banner".

"Yeah, don't want Teef biting my head off!" I giggled as I patted his head goofily and scrambled off of him and brought the soon to be banner onto our laps once again, "so, what are you gonna do this time? Can't repeat things or Mar' will have a fit!".

"What do you suggest?" Vinnie asked dipping the now dried paint brush into the water to moisten it before dipping it into the blue.

"Write everyone's name down! Everyone would appreciate that so Mar' knows how awesome AVALNACHE is!" I boomed punching my fist in the air before getting more purple on my brush and started the outline of me, I then cleaned the brush off and got red, going back to the paper and did an outline of Vinnie, then so on and so forth with the rest of the crew- even Cait Sith!

It took another thirty minutes before we filled up all the banner, and the aftermath was sweet! Mixed with Vinnie's elegant script and my cartoonish figures it looked awesome.

"Wow, we make a awesome team, don't you think Vinnie?" I giggled as I winked over to Vinnie who was patiently sitting on the window ceil, waiting for his next orders.

"Yes" Vinnie agreed with a half nod before he went back to staring out the window. "..Yuffie?".

"Yes, Vinnie?" I asked rubbing the dry paint off my hand onto my shorts, damn thing sticks like glue!

"Why do you think you are being hunted?".

I froze a bit, not expecting a question like that at the moment. I bit my lip and laid my back against the headboard, thinking a little.

Had I done something to piss someone off again, or was it my heritage? Did someone have a grudge against the Kisaragi family, or are they targeting the youngest member of AVALANCHE to cut back our numbers, to weaken us?

"Lots of reasons probably.. Maybe I stole something from them a while back and they just wanna get payback?" I suggested with a shrug then smiled, "let's not talk about this on Mar's Birthday, how 'bout tomorrow you and me can talk all about it? Oh, maybe go out on a picnic and you can bring some of those awesome rice cakes, those are sooo good!".

Vinnie glanced at me and nodded, but his lips were tight telling me that is not the answer he wanted.

"Come on then!" I laughed jumping up and off of the bed and tugged on Vinnie's cloak, but he didn't budge like he usual did, "Vinnie?".

He raised his gloved hand slowly and I followed it with my eyes as his finger went to my forehead and lightly traced the scare that was bare for everyone to see, "Did it hurt?".

"Nope!" I laughed brushing off the fluttery feeling in my stomach, "who knows? I can't remember, now let's GO!" this time he moved and let me drag him down the hallway and down the stairs into the main room where it was decorated pink and blue, streamers everywhere with balloons tide up in random places, curtsey of Cloud I presume. "looking good, Chocobo head, Red!".

"Thank you, Yuffie, good to see you Vincent" Red commented turning his furry head to acknowledge us before he padded his way to a corner where all the presents were being stacked.

"Yuffie, Vincent" Chocobo head stated with a nod as he went back to stuffing the piñata with random chunks of candy.

"Ooh, candy! Can I have some?" I asked licking my lips and skipped my way over to him.

Chocobo head shook his head with a smile on his face, but none the less grabbed two pieces of random candy and chucked them at me, I caught them easily and said my thanks to him before turning to Vinnie.

"Want a piece?" I asked him holding out a piece of gum.

_Take it_

"I am not into sweets, Yuffie" Vinnie told me gently declining the candy.

"Aw, please! Sugar is good" I pleaded not willing to let this opportunity go by, I was going to get him to eat sugar, "I'm sure you can brush your teeth as many times as you want after you chew this for twenty minutes!".

_Take a step, take it!_

"Yuffie, you know Vincent doesn't-" Chocobo head started to tell me off but I totally ignored him as I unwrapped the gumball and shoved it into Vinnie's mouth.

"See, good" I giggled tapping his chest a couple times before I turned and stuck my tongue out at Chocobo head, "don't interfere, Vinnie needs some sugar in him, maybe that's why he's so… stoic?" I looked at Vinnie and he just sighed as his jaw started moving around the gum. "it's not so bad, good isn't it?".

"No wonder you get cavities all the time" Vinnie muttered patting my head like he would a dog, I scowled and dunked under his hand.

"Don't make fun of my awesome teeth!" I protested pointing an accusing finger at him, "now chew!".

Vinnie rolled his eyes but said no more.

"Okay, Teef need anything else done?" I asked Chocobo head with a grin, hands on hips.

"Cake" Chocobo stated pointing to the kitchen before continuing his work.

I stopped. "What?".

"She wants you to bake a cake, she bought everything needed, said you'd be more creative then her- she went out to pick up the present Reeve mailed over, he's coming late" Chocobo stated with a shrug.

"I can't bake worth a crap" I stated with a pout.

"Have Vincent help with the instructions" Chocobo said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Do you want the kitchen to be engulfed in flames?" I pressed stomping my foot down.

Chocobo head glared.

"Come, Yuffie" Vinnie sighed putting a hand on my shoulder and lead me to the kitchen while I continued to glare at Chocobo head. I turned my head as we got into the kitchen.

"Damn" I gasped seeing how Teef went overboard. Pans were scattered over the counter tops, rays of colors of icings stacked up on one another on random stools. Two dozen eggs were by the refrigerator along with flower, spices, _everything_!

"Let's get it started" Vinnie spoke up.

"Out" I ordered him still staring at all the supplies.

"Pardon?" Vinnie asked in confusion.

"Get out" I ground out, glaring at him.

_Did you push a button?_

"I don't understand" Vinnie admitted.

"OUT!" I screamed grabbing his cloak and before I chucked him out I whispered, "guard the door, m'kay?".

~Five hours later~

I didn't mean to be so pushy with Vinnie, but this great idea popped in my head for the cake and with Vinnie there it would just ruin the whole surprise! Two hours into the project I stepped out of the kitchen to find Vinnie staying true to his duty and was leaning against the counter, blocking everyone from the kitchen door. I apologized to him, patted his cheek with a goofy grin before I skipped back in the kitchen for another three hours.

I was a complete mess, dough all over me, different colors of icing splattered everywhere, a big chunk in my hair, all worth it though because of the outcome. It looked beautiful, charming if I may say so myself!

My cloudy eyes locked with sloppily smeared ones, my grin mirrored the glimmering one, though the outfit colored on there looked much cleaner then mine, and a Shirinken was in her hand, along with some floating materia.

It was me!

I rubbed my nose with the back of my finger with a grin. Mar's gonna love it!

"Hey, Brat!? Marlene 's here and she wants her cake" Barrett's voice shouted, though I'm sure Vinnie's keeping true to his word and not letting him in.

"Hang on! Gotta get the candle lit!" I shouted back grabbing a lighter and one by one lighted each of the seven candles. It took awhile, counting that I burned two of my fingers in the process, but I carefully balanced it on my hand, "GO SIT DOWN! THAT INCLUDES YOU VINNIE!".

… _This should go well.._

I ignored chaos with a scowl and slowly made my way into the main room where the tables were lined together with the AVALANCHE members occupying all the chairs.

I grinned.

"Happy Birthday to you, you live in a Zoo" I started singing earning some glares from Teef's and Barrett's behalf, "you look like a snuggle Chocobooooo! And you have a father that looks like one too!" I grinned at my successful rhyming, placing the cake in front of Marlene so she was the first one to see it.

She laughed out loud, making the others lean over to see my awesome cake.

"..Yuffie" Teef sighed shaking her head and was about to get up when Cloud shook his head and pushed her to sit back down.

"At least she baked a cake that Marlene liked, plus the banner, you have to give her credit along with Vincent" Cloud defended, throwing me a wink before patting Teef's shoulder and passed out the paper plates.

"Brilliantly said, Chocobo head!" I giggled grabbing a knife and ruffled Marlene 's head, "what piece do you want, Mar?".

"Hm…" Marlene thought tapping her chin thoughtfully, but after a couple of seconds her eyebrows scrunched up and she looked at Vinnie with mischievous eyes (she did not get it from me!), "which part of Yuffie would you have first, Uncle Vincent?".

The whole room went quiet and I had to bit my tongue from bursting out laughing. All eyes were on Vinnie now as he stared at Marlene to the cake to me.

"The head" Vinnie murmured with a shrug and averted his gaze elsewhere.

"The head it is!" I laughed breaking the silence and went to cut the head but my hand was smacked out of the way by Marlene , "OW! Why'd yeah do that, Mar?".

"Uncle Vincent wants your head, so he's getting it!" Marlene explained puffing out her pink cheeks and glared up at me, but naturally I glared back.

"But you asked him for advice, don't you want to take it so Vinnie doesn't feel disappointed?" I stated crossing my arms.

That got her as she hesitated but knowing the kid she was fearless, "but I'm being nice! Nice people get to go to heaven!".

I faintly heard Teef giggle and saw Chocobo's smirk.

I scowled, "but you have to respect your elders! Advice should be taken seriously- so take my head!".

She started chewing on her lip, "But I am respecting my elders, Uncle Vincent said he _would _have your head if he _could _have to the first pick, so I'm being nice and granting him the wish!".

_This is starting to sound wrong…_

"Well this is _your _Birthday cake, Uncle Vinnie can get the first pick when his Birthday rolls around!" I stated getting annoyed with the stubborn child (once again nothing to do with me!).

"Will he have the same cake?" Mar' asked her smile returning as she jumped in her seat.

"Sure, I'll bake it for him 'cause you and him are special, now can I cut off my head?" I sighed, silently thanking Lavithian.

"NO!" Marlene gasped her hands flying to her mouth as she looked at me in horror.

"What now?" I groaned cursing in my head a million times.

"I don't want you to cut off your head!" Marlene cried tears springing to her eyes.

What's the big deal anywho? Didn't we just figure this out? All I got to do is cut the freaking cake!

"Well it's gonna get cut off one way or another, so you're gonna have it first" I grounded out, and glanced up only to see amused faces of my comrades, "what are you guys starin' at?".

"Don't kill yourself, Aunt Yuffs'!" Marlene cried lunging and hugging me tightly around the waist, "I love you! I can be a better person I swear it. I'll even save up money to buy you bunches of materia, JUST DON'T KILL YOURSELF!".

Oh, she thought…

"Hey now! I ain't talkin' about my head, talking about the cake remember?" I said quickly as I patted the little girls back, "now do you want the head?".

"Yes!" Marlene giggled letting herself go of me and licked her lips at the sugary substance.

"Okay then" I grumbled shaking my head and angled the knife over my mini's head and sliced it right off, "plate please".

"Here you go, Aunt Yuffie" Marlene giggled handing me her plate which I took carefully and used the knife and my thumb to pick it up and place it on the plate.

But of course it can't go as smoothly then it was, now could it?

I gasped in pain as I accidentally press the knife into my thumb and at the same moment Red went in between my legs and I tripped over one of his hind legs making me tumble to the floor and the plate with my cakes head on it.

I saw it in slow motion and had to sniff. As the cake flew off the plate I saw my mini's head smile at me from an angle before it soared on to a better place- Cid's face. I momentarily forgot about me falling 'cause when I looked up Vinnie had caught me with his arm around my waist.

"F***ING BRAT!" Cid cursed making Teef whack him upside the head for doing it in front of the kids.

Then that evil giggle escaped Marlene 's mouth.

"MAR' NO!" I screamed but she already had a piece of the cake in her small hands and she let it soar.

My poor sugar coated Shirinken..

_This isn't going to be good.._

The cake hit Chocobo's face making him gasp as it got in his eye, his hand flew up and flung the cake out of it, the remaining cake flew and hit me on the chest and… slowly it seemed to fall into my shirt.

"CHOCOBO ASS!" I screamed as my face flared and I jumped out of Vinnie's arm and grabbed a chunk of cake, part of me paying enough attention to hear Marlene cheering me on, and flung it in his direction but he dunked and hit Teef on the shoulder instead.

"Yuffie" she growled pushing the cake away onto the floor.

I gulped and yelled the only thing to prevent her from coming near me at the moment, "CAKE FIGHT!".

Denzel and Marlene cheered and both lunged for the cake, my hand going for it as well, surprisingly so did Barrett's, though he did anything Marlene wanted. We randomly started throwing pieces of cake, making it a blind fight as I got hit in the face and stumbled, crashing into Vinnie making him tumble to the ground.

"BRATS!" Cid yelled grabbing a huge hunk of cake and threw it at an odd angel down at me while I was still partially blinded.

_Damn Hoot.._

The cake didn't hit me, it hit Vinnie.

The cake fight went on but Vinnie and me were forgotten as the others started getting into it.

".. Uh, you okay Vinnie" I giggled nervously as I saw the part of his face that wasn't covered in cake stone cold, "I hope you like the cake.." I started whipping the substance away from his face, slowly seeing the rest of his face as he glared towards Cid. It took awhile but I got most of the cake off, all except the excessive icing smeared everywhere. I whipped my arm across my face so I could see better.

"I dislike sweets" Vinnie muttered under his breath but I heard him laughed a bit breathlessly.

"Try it!" I encouraged swiping some cake from my neck and held out my finger to him, "try some!".

"No" Vinnie stated shaking his head.

_Refusing a food that you can eat off of her finger? _

My face heated up once more but before Vinnie had a chance to even raise he eyebrow I shoved my finger in his mouth and made sure it was all over his tongue before I shivered from the feeling and swiftly pulled my finger out of his mouth. "Good?".

Vinnie blinked and shook his head, gulping down the sweetness.

I blushed when my actions caught up to me and I crawled under the table and hugged my knees.

"Yuffie?" Vinnie asked half squatting as he pulled himself to sit in front of me under the safety of the table.

"Sorry, Vinnie" I apologized dunking my head in my knees as my face heated up even further, "didn't mean to be so pushy with it".

"You are forgiven" Vinnie said his mouth twitching up a bit as he patted my head and sat down next to him.

The same heat came into my stomach when his shoulder brushed against mine. It felt nice, but I didn't know what it was.

Until Vinnie's gloved hand fluttered across my thigh.

The heat flared to life like it never before had, and something started building up into a not and I had the urge to squirm 'cause the sensation near the middle of my hips. It was new. It was bloody nice.

I scooted more near him until we were leg to leg, he stiffened a bit but soon relaxed.

"Yuffie?" Vinnie asked above the screaming voices above them.

I gulped and fidgeted as my mind came to a conclusion.

"Vinnie, I think I'm in love with you" I blurted out staring up at him, waiting for his reaction.

_Well, damn, your human beat yeah to it!_

He blinked and blinked when finally his eyebrow went up, "Pardon?".

My eyebrow twitched and I bit out a growl, I moved so my face was right in his. "I'm in love with you, Vincent!".

Uh-oh, why'd it get so quiet. I think I yelled that a bit too loudly. Feet shuffle and I start seeing different pairs of shoes form in front of us, then they crouched down so I saw everyone of their faces gawking at me.

"Repeat that, Brat" Cid almost chocked, no cigarette in his mouth as his mouth was falling open but curved into a scowl.

I gulped.

"Marlene , Denzel, off to your rooms!" Teef shooed away quickly, her face never moving though.

"But I wanna see if Uncle Vincent is gonna eat Aunt Yuffie!" Marlene complained but ran when Teef's eyes shifted to her in a motherly glare.

Wait, did that brat just..?

"GO AWAY!" I screamed my face flaring with color and tears sprung in my eyes from the embarrassment, I turned away from the and hugged my knees close.

"Yuffie, just tell us if we heard right" Teef's voice urged but I shook my head fiercely, shutting my eyes closed as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Seriously, when you're spilling your guts to the person your in love with, you get really emotional when others ruin it for you.

"I always knew you had a soft spot for Valentine" Chocobo head laughed but he hissed in pain when I heard a slapping noise, probably Teef hitting him. "what? It's not my fault I actually pay attention to her!".

My shoulders started shaking and a hand was laid on my shoulder but I ignored it and put all my strength into suppressing sobs. Stupid emotions!

"Ain't he a bit old for yeah, Kid?" Barrett chuckled.

A sob escaped my mouth and I hunched over. "Leave me alone!".

"Come on, Brat, spit it out!"

"Cid let her talk!"

"You're scarring her!".

"I ain't scarring no one!".

"Look what you did!".

"What _I_ did?"".

"Yes!".

"You are the ones who herded over here like a bunch of damn Chocobo's!".

"Did not, you fool!".

"Did too!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

I sobbed again but I couldn't get anything out of my mouth because of how embarrassed I was, I wanted to tell them to go shove my shirinken up their asses and drown themselves!

"Highwind I would advise you to silence yourself" You tell them Vinnie!

Hello, where'd you come from nice leathery arm?

I blinked as I whipped away the tears on my face and leaned to my side into Vinnie's shoulder, thankful that he was taking charge and made everyone shut their ruin-the-moment mouths.

~TWENTY MINUTES LATER~

"They're a bunch of big assholes! That's what they are!" I cried into my pillow, clutching it tightly to my face so it could soak up all of my tears, "they waltz up and ruin it, embarrassing me! Heck, I bet you felt just as uncomfortable.. *hiccup* sorry again Vinnie".

He had been sitting at my backside quietly, rubbing soothing circles on my back. He had carried me past everyone's hesitant faces and up the stairs to my room, putting me under the covers and staying. I smiled a bit into the pillow remembering Chaos's rant of killing the group.

"You are forgiven, Yuffie" Vinnie sighed.

I sat up with a sniff and turned to engulf him in a hug, ".. but I.. really do love you".

_Well?… Do it!_

A finger went to my chin as a arm encircled my waist, I looked up but wasn't met with his eyes, only his soft, full, lips on mine. I blinked a bit as Vinnie tilted his head a bit to the side and pressed himself harder against my face, his tongue causing a tingly feeling as it was slung along my lower lip.

I finally closed my eyes being the dumbo that I am and well… I attacked him, tangling my hands in his long hair.

Can you blame me? I'm a teenager with raging hormones!

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any thoughts or comments for future chapters are greatly appreciated!_**


End file.
